Life As We Know It
by Marsh.Fluffy
Summary: Name's Kurami, I'm an orphan girl w/ no real memory of who I was before age 10 and no memory of where I came from as far as I'm concerned I'm 12. I usually cause trouble to the village,not like i mean to. My new life begins once I meet the gloomy Gaara:
1. The Encounter

Note: Just based on the Naruto series by Masashi Kishimoto. All other characters NOT in the series are mine. :D

* * *

><p>Kurami: She's a 12 year old girl that has no memory of her past of when she was 10 and younger. She has lived on her own since then, causing trouble anywhere she goes. She's pretty carefree and is a pacifist... unless you tick her off :D. She doesn't have any friends or family therefore goes around following people and observing them. She doesn't think herself as a human, since she never actually felt human enough. She doesn't think she's from a certain place or thinks of place of belonging, but at the same time believes she simply belongs to the world to just live her life. She is usually very patient and tolerant of most things, but hates being told what to do. She's not at all shy and loves speaking out her mind without any hesitation. (Unless someone VERY intimidating shows up) :o<p>

* * *

><p>"Baka! Get lost!"<p>

I ran out the restaurant as fast as I could as the pots and pan came out flying. I ducked for the ones that were meant for my head and escaped out of sight from the yelling restaurant owner and other customers.

_Geez_, I thought to myself,_ it's so damn difficult to get a good meal these days with them stingy owners. Food wasn't even worth it._

I jumped on the top of the buildings and looked over Konoha village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Hokages' heads' never seemed bigger. I then sat down and ate the rice ball I managed to save from the disaster. I looked down at my bare feet, although I hated shoes therefore walked **everywhere** and **anywhere** bare-footed, they were still nice. The wind kept blowing my long, black hair, that reached down to my waist, into my face as I took nibbles from my food. I got mad and moved it aside.

After I finished, I stood back up and patted my tummy,"Well, that was pretty satisfying."

I looked farther out and looked down at the road. From the end of the street, a boy, no age younger or older than me, was walking suspiciously out of a hotel. He had a large weird looking shape thing on his back and had red hair. Curiousity got the best of me so, without being detected, I got closer to him to better my view.

He was slightly short, but barely taller than me, and his eyes were surrounded in black, his greenish-blue eyes. He had bright red hair, and the figure on this back was a gourd with black symbols. He caught my attention so I continued to follow him. He was heading towards the village's hospital.

I didn't understand why out of everyone I chose him. Usually I'd choose someone that was causing a lot of drama. I didn't understand why I was so much more interested than usual either. His aurora felt strong, but it was very dreary too. However, I felt some kind of happiness lost inside.

Once he was inside the hospital, I jumped down and walked inside. It was empty and I didn't feel like being inside since hospitals make me feel sick surrounded by sick people . . So I walked outside and jumped on the windowsills. I went to the one where I sensed the boy's prescence and since it was on the top floor I was able to sit on the roof.

"Stay out of my way, or I will kill you," I heard him say in a monotone, yet threatening voice. I peeked slightly, he was standing next to another boy who layed motionless in a bed, and across two other boys, one with blonde hair, the other with black.

I quickly sat back up and jumped off. Whatever was going on, didn't interest me anymore. But the boy... still...

I watched him and I kept following him. He walked into a dark alley and I followed on the roof nearby. He said in a grim voice,"I know you've been following me. It is pointless to continue. Show yourself now."

I jumped down in front him,"Hiya!"

* * *

><p>He seemed startled a bit by my appearance. "I'm Kurami, nice to meet you." :D<p>

By his facial expression, I knew he expected a shinobi to be following him, rather than a girl with nothing but a small white dress. He studied me and asked,"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just saw you and, well, you seemed pretty interesting. Besides, I don't have much to do so this is pretty normal for me."

"Leave me alone,"he said turning his back to me,"You're beginning to annoy me. I will kill you if you do."

I jumped over him and poked his chest,"Look, pal, you don't tell me what I do. It's not like I want to be part of your scummy life, I just he want to know what kind of life people live."

"Why is that?"

I moved around slyly and rested my hands on his shoulder,"Why not? I don't have any friends.. I'm lonely, yes, but I don't mind. I'd rather just watch the world go by rather than live in its current. You shinobi do nothing but destroy lives and the nature around you with your battles and wars. As if I'd like to do that."

"Killing...is...my purpose in this life," he looked coldly at me.

I smirked,"That's a pretty lame purpose. My purpose, what I believe my purpose is, is to be a nuisance. And it's a pretty fun purpose. Besides, if all you do is go around killing people and later the whole world's population, what good will it do if you'll be the only one living?"

He looked at me with anger in his eyes, but I smiled and poked him again. Sand began to come out of his gourd. I looked at him, amazed. The sand began to gather around me and it began to compact tightly around me like a sphere. I smiled at him and the sand began to fall apart. A shock came to his eyes,"Wh-what?"

"Awww," I pouted. "I thought something cool was about to happen. Guess not. Such a disappointment."

"Wh-who are you?" he said, looking at his hands, shaking.

"Me? Baka, were you not paying attention? I told you my name is Kurami. I live nowhere and I'm from everywhere." I rolled my eyes. He began to observe my every movements like I was going to attack him. I noticed it,"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're watching out for. I got no intention of taking another life. Besides, you interest me. There would be no reason for me to kill my entertainment. By the way, now that you know my name, it's only fair to know yours."

"Why would I do that?" he said growling. I smiled,"Because it's only fair."

"If I tell you, would you get out of my way?"

"Hmmm... tempting... forget it. It's not like knowing who you are makes a difference,"I smirked. I jumped back up to the roof and took off into the forest. From the corner of my eye, I saw him simply watch me leave. For the rest of the day, I kept thinking of him, which I don't normally do with the people I follow. (Stalker much o.o)

_How strange of him to have "Love" on his forehead. If he's going to have that, he might as well as try to not be so shallow. Not that I care._

To try to take him out of my mind, I returned to my home hidden in the middle of the forest right in between Suna and Konoha. :D

Little did I know, that the encounter with the stranger would later make my carefree life, a bit more...troublesome and ... less boring (me:and less lonely :D - kurami : -.-)


	2. Making Friends

The next morning after my encounter with the blood-lusting killer looking dude was even more interesting. I got up from the wooden floor and walked out of my treehouse. -yes, a treehouse, because I can't live anywhere but here . -

I jumped onto the ground after hiding my home with leaves of the trees and began looking around bushes to find something to eat. I didn't feel like being in the village since it would be almost empty since of those weird battles that they were going to have. -like some kind of sick, gladiator, battle to the death, roman type thing- I wouldn't have anyone to bother .

In my search for yummy berries or nuts, -or edible animals- (me: o.o -gasp!- kurami: IM HUNGRY) I started to feel something unpleasant in my tummy. I thought of it only as my hunger. So I continued my morning looking and picking for berries. Once I collected a handful, I sat down and began eating.

It took me only a while to realize that the sun was at its highest point meaning it was exactly noon. I began walking farther deeper into the forest until the sound of metal hitting each other. I turned around and looked up, listening to the leaves rustling unnaturally. I was upset with this. I jumped onto the tree branch and watched from a distance. The same boy from yesterday with red hair was being carried by a taller girl with blonde hair tied in four pony tails, with some kind of large stick on her back. Another guy was near them and I thought he looked silly cause he looked like a cat =.=. I walked closer, but still distant enough to not be detected. I watched as they carried the boy with red hair. He was limp and looked tired.

I began to follow them and noticed they were starting to head towards Suna. I jumped onto the tree branches and followed them, keeping enough distance and trying to make my chakra undetected. Once in a while, they would stop so I had to try my hardest to not be seen or noticed. Although he was mostly sleeping the whole time, his companions would have probably kicked my ass. :D

As nightfall came, I decided to take a nap since they had stopped to take a break. I jumped down onto the forest ground and tried to make it comfortable by making a "bed" out of the leaves. I didn't realize that I was exaughsted from doing actual physical work -.-. My nap was longer than what would have been called a nap.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I looked over to where the shinobi had rested and noticed they were gone. I got up and thought to myself,"What? Damn you exercise! Now I missed them."<p>

I began to realize that I was actually caring more about the situation then I normally would have. It was just some guy that shouldn't matter to my everyday life.

I began to think outloud,"Why do I even bother? If I go back to Konoha today, I can probably find someone new to stalk- er- study? Yeah, and then I'll totally forget about this. Besides, he's just like any other shinobi: killing for no real reason. Pssh, I'm over this."

I turned my back, but didn't walk or move. I simply stood there. The temptation to continue following was killing me. I knew my away throughout the whole forest of the Land of Fire. Knew it like the back of my hand.

_Don't turn around._ I turned around.

_Don't start walking. _I started walking.

_Are you even listening to me? _Nope. :)

I looked over towards the thick forest and sighed. I began to walk. Yes, walk. I was too damn tired still from the day before. I figured I should simply take my time. I was in no hurry. Besides, I was positve they were shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sand since I was able to see their headbands.

Noon came quickly and my stomach began to growl. I started looking around for something to eat along the way. As I knelt down to pick some berries from a nearby bush, I heard something behind me. I turned around, defensive and quick, to find a small bluebird. It turned its head sideways and I smiled,"Well, well. And here I thought you were someone that was going to try to pick a fight, or worst take my food. But you're just an adorable little birdie, aren't you."

It then began to chirp and flew away. I stood up and waved,"By little birdie."

I then felt coldness near my neck. I turned my head slightly to find a man holding onto my arm, pressuring it on my back, a kunai knife against my neck. I frowned,"Darn you, birdie. It was a trap." (me: really -.-' don't blame the bird!)

"What are you doing here?" the man asked. He was taller than me, with dark, brown skin, almost a light caramel, with dark, brown eyes. He was well-built, and strong, but I was annoyed by his prescence. I answered,"Well, I was walking, then I ate, and then I met you're accomplice, , and now I'm being held by a stranger. Now if you don't mind, you can let go and I can make my way."

"You're tresspassing,"he growled. Before he knew it, I was sitting on a tree branch and lookind down on him. I smirked,"Tresspassing, my butt. I'm walking. People walk through here everyday. Gosh, don't be so mean. Can't you see I'm no threat! Why, I don't even have shoes!"

He jumped to the tree branch across from me and held his knife towards me,"Then if you're not a threat, tell me what you're doing here."

"I'm walking to Suna, now can you leave me in peace?"

"What business do you have in Suna. Obviously, you're not a merchant."

I sighed,"I'm going to meet... a friend. You see, we met at Konoha just two days ago and he had to make haste back to Suna, but he invited me to meet up with him later."

"How can I trust you?"

Now I was upset. He was wasting my time. I jumped over to his branch and frowned,"Look, you're wasting my breath and time. Leave me alone. I usually don't like fighting. But if you follow me and annoy me, I will kick your ass. Now go away."

Talk about short temper, he threw shirukens at me! I dodged them all and frowned,"I told you I don't like fighting! Leave me alone!"

He began making seals,"Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears!"

The ground shook and stones were shaped into spears. They began to try to hit me, but I dodged everyone of them, but it was almost slow motion, that I saw one cut a strand of my hair. He made more signs,"Earth Style: Earth and Stone Dragon!"

My eyes grew wide at the size of the monster coming at me. Before it got a chance to hit me, I jumped over it, backflipped kicking it in the nose, and jumped ontop of the trees. My opponent did as well and as soon as he did, I made seals,"Fire Style: Flame Whirlwind."

The stone dragon came in with right timing to block my attack, but I took the advantage to escape. I began running and he followed. I stopped and thought,"This is child's play. I'm just wasting time and energy."

I turned to face him and hit him in the face. He grunted and threw a punch on my ribs. I held onto my side for a second, then kicked him in the face. I concentrated all my chakra into my legs to kick him even harder. He was slammed onto a nearby tree and blood was beginning to run down his lips. He ran at me, made signs, and yelled,"Shadow Clone Technique!"

Two of him appeared and, luckily, I got rid of his clone quite easily. The real one threw shirukens at me and I dodged them. I smiled,"Baka."

I had underestimated him. The corner of my eye caught a glimpse of another clone and it had kicked me across the face. My body dragged across the ground and I stood up. I growled,"I'm done playing games! I'm ending this now! Wind Style: Twister Shot!"

A large wind came out of my mouth and attacked the man. He hit a large boulder by the impact and fell. I panted,"I told you to leave me alone."

"How is it you have three elements?" he grunted. I walked over towards him and moved his black hair away from his face,"I can do much more. I told you I dislike fighting."

I ripped part of my dress and wrapped his head to stop the bleeding. He chuckled,"You're odd. You beat me and yet you care for me."

I frowned,"I don't like repeating myself."

"I'm Kutsu. Ryuu Kutsu. I'm a shinobi from the Sand Village,"he smiled, but covered one eye from the stinging pain. I smiled,"I'm Kurami, from nowhere and everywhere."

"What do you mean? How is it you learned all those moves?"

"Watching from a distance. I don't have a lot to do since I'm always by myself. I just watch the ninjas train and I learn, memorize, and practice. Just for self-defense,"I smiled. He studied me and asked,"You said you were going to the Sand Village? Why?"

"I'm going to visit a friend. Want to be my bodyguard?" :D

He chuckled,"Hurtful. Do you normally do this? Beat people to a pulp then befriend them?"

"You came at me first, so don't make yourself the victim!" I laughed. He stood up and he bowed,"Well, might as well."

I laughed. I felt somewhat... happier. I was happy with my lonely life, doing nothing, but causing others trouble. But for the first time in my life, I had a friend. Someone who I could connect to in someway heart-to-heart. Maybe all I did have to do was beat people up. :D It was a start. I've felt even closer to the person I was before.

_Maybe I did used to have friends. Maybe, if I begin to live my life in the way I believe I used to, I can feel more at home in my own mind._


	3. Arrival

Nightfall came and I stretched my arms,"Can we please just take a break? I don't mind sleeping for an hour or two, but please, can we stop?"

Kutsu chuckled,"We're almost there, why stop now?"

"Because I'm tired! (-.-')"

"We can rest when we're almost out of the forest, so tomorrow would just be a day walking across the sand. We might make by late noon tomorrow. If we stop now, we'll get their in the evening,"he smiled. I frowned at his response,"B-b-but I'm so tired. I've been running for a whole day, then I had to fight you, and now you're making me run again. Please."

He sighed,"How tired are you?"

"Very, very tired. So tired that I can hardly keep on walking,"I pouted. He sighed again,"Well, I guess since you can't walk anymore, we'll have to camp here. Too bad we won't be able to make it to the village sooner. You'll be making your friend wait longer than necessary."

I thought about it for a few seconds. I sighed,"I guess you're right. I wouldn't like to make him wait."

He smiled,"Just a little longer, don't worry. You're torture will be over soon."

"I dislike you." -.-'

"If that were true, you wouldn't be here in the first place."

"You're the kind of friend that's a major douche," I smiled. He laughed,"You're making me look like the bad guy."

* * *

><p>As the darkness grew thicker and the sand being blown by the wind started to hit my face. I smiled in relief,"Yes! Can we sleep now! Please! And I'm starving! Feed me!" -.-'<p>

He frowned,"You're hard to statisfy, aren't you?"

"I'm not picky, I just don't like being told what to do, jerk,"I stuck my tongue out at him. He scolded me,"You know, you're supposed to respect your superiors."

"Psh, you aren't my surperior. You're the dude who got his butt kicked by me and became my bodyguard/slave! Muahahaha!"

He chuckled,"Is that so?"

I smiled,"Yes." c:

"Fine, rematch now."

"Ugh, but that requires physical effort. I'm not ready for that. Can we postpone until some other day?" I buried my face in the blanket he let me borrow. He smiled,"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>"Go! Run! And don't look back!"<em>

_"Mommy!"_

_"Run, Amaya!"_

_"Mommy, where are you? Everything hurts...Mommy? Where's Daddy? Mommy, I can't find you..."_

_"Amaya... run..."_

_"Mommy... there's... chi... there's blood all over... I'm sorry, Mommy, Daddy..."_

The fragments in my mind had blood, the shrieking and yelling, and the pain all over me caused me to wake up in a sweat. I gasped as soon as my eyes opened, as if I was being stolen from my air. I turned to look at Kutsu who was fast asleep. I sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to turn orange and pink from the sun beginning to wake up the world.

I stood up and walked over to Kutsu,"Hey. Get up."

He rolled over and covered his face,"Go away."

I wasn't in the mood and kicked him,"Get up!"

He groaned in pain,"Hurtful, why'd you have to be so mean about it?"

"I told you once, I don't like repeating myself."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He studied me for a while and then smiled,"Well, best we get moving."

I nodded in agreement and as we walked through the sand, I kept quiet the whole way. He tried to make conversation once in a while, but failed with my gestures as a response. It was the same nightmare. Over and over again. Why couldn't it go away? It's what keeps me from sleeping night after night, weeks to months at times. The voice of the little girl, I couldn't help but think it was...

_No, it couldn't be. _

I shook my head and continued thinking about the boy with red hair. I looked at the horizon and saw the large canyon-like fortress. There was a warmth that had begun to grow in my heart. At the memory of those few minutes of our encounter, I learned so much from him. And I thought to myself,"He has never truly smiled, from the bottom of his heart."

Simply by looking at his face, I noticed that he never had really flexed the face muscles that allowed you to smile. I laughed in my mind. My first mission: Make him know what it feels like to smile.

Kutsu then interrupted my thoughts,"Why haven't you said anything? Gosh, I'm growing bored of your silence! It's much more annoying then when you're talking!"

"Baka, I'm thinking! You're annoying either way!" I scolded. He laughed,"That's a start."

I smiled and we soon reached the entrance. Kutsu helped me get in without any trouble and I stayed close by him as we walked to his house. Once inside the large home I asked,"So who else do you live with?"

"No one, just me,"he said as he walked over to his kitchen to look for food for us to eat. I sat on his couch,"You must be lonely, all by yourself. I should move in!" :D

"What about you're parents? They'll worry. They might be worrying even now,"he said as he stuffed his mouth with bread. He gave me a piece and I stared at it,"I don't.. have parents."

He studied me and I looked up and smiled,"Arigato."

He sat down on the coffee table across from me and sighed,"You can stay. So I guess we should go buy you some clothing and a pair of shoes, don't you think?"

I smiled slightly,"That sounds nice."

* * *

><p>Looking for clothing was a pain. I hated how Kutsu was just standing at the market place, with a face like he wanted me to hurry up. But I had never actually had bought my own clothing. So after about ten minutes I decided to look for something similar to my white dress I already had. I found one and then grabbed whatever was seven things behind it since seven was my favorite number. When in doubt, just look for the seventh one. It was a black long sleeve and black shorts. Easy. I looked for any shoes that I thought would fit me and bought some gladiator shoes and combat boots.<p>

Once Kutsu paid for all my stuff, we walked home and I looked over to the village's hospital. Me, being my smart self, began to think that _he_ would be there since he looked so exaughsted and immobile. "Hey, Kutsu-kun?"

"Yes?" he responded. I asked,"Is it okay if I can wander around just for fun? Besides, I'ma go look for my friend."

"If you can be back before dark,"he smiled. I jumped,"Yes! Awesome!"

He looked at me with suspicious eyes and I stopped and rose my right hand,"I pledge I will do only good and not evil." o.o

He laughed hard,"You seem to be a person of your word."

I ran inside the house and ran to what now became my room, took my first actual shower (bathing in the river sucked), and then put on my new clean, white dress and my gladiator shoes. I looked at myself into a mirror and stared at myself for a while.

My skin was pale, white with soft, rosy pink cheeks, my long, black hair like ebony, and my eyes were a nice brown. I smiled and ran out the door,"I'll be back before dark, Kutsu!"


	4. Found You, At Last

I jumped silently over the buildings and houses, making my way to the hospital. Once there, I tried to feel the boy's energy. It took me less than a second to feel it reach my body. It was if the closer I got to him, the more the flame of my heart gave warmth. I jumped through his window, which was open, and saw him lying on a bed, motionless, with nothing but a small light by him. No one else was present and I approached him quietly to keep him from waking up.

I sat on the bed near him and watched him sleep. He seemed peaceful, except he would twitch his nose once in a while. I would smile at it and I noticed something was different. I realized that his aurora wasn't blood-lusting. It was now the deep, hidden warmth that had been overtaken by all the other things keeping him from feeling what happiness truly was.

I stood up and walked over to him. I sat down on his bed and rested my head on his chest. I listened for his heartbeat. It was a sweet rhythm that made me want to drift into a deep sleep. I sighed and sat back up again. I brushed his cheek, whispering,"Why is it you make yourself so lonely? I can see it with only one glance; you've never known what love or happiness is. But what frustrates me the most is, how is it that you fought so much, fought against the world, gave into the hate, fed them with what they wanted and in the end did more than hurt others, you killed almost all the innoncence in yourself? Why couldn't you have fought for understanding, for friendship, for love, instead?"

His eyes opened and he grabbed my hand. I was shaken by his sudden reaction. He stared at me for a while, his face shocked, but then relaxed, but not his arm. He kept holding onto me. I stared back at him. He asked, in a low, quiet voice,"How did you find me?"

"I...,"was all I managed to say. I was still in shock from what happened that I couldn't talk. I forced words out of my mouth,"I...you... are you okay?"

He looked at me and relaxed his arm muscle. I didn't pull my hand away from his face, but instead, held my hand at his cheek, moving away his hair from his beautiful, blue-green eyes. He raised his arm slightly towards his face, and just when I thought he was going to pull me away, he placed his hand on mine, as if to keep me from leaving, and closed his eyes. I was still trying to force words,"What's...your..n-name?"

He opened his eyes, smiled slightly. It was a gentle smile. It was a true smile. He answered,"Gaara."

I smiled back,"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"You're not alone anymore. I promise."

"I hope,"he said quietly, closing his eyes again, falling back to sleep. I smiled and lied by him. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep a little. I was at a calm place. He moved his arm back by his side, but didn't let go of my hand. I've never felt so complete before.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and soon someone had shook my arm to wake me up. I opened my eyes and saw Kutsu with shock all over his face. He whispered,"You promised you'd be home before dark. Let's go. You can visit him some other day."<p>

I rubbed my eyes and tugged my hand away from Gaara. I didn't want to let go, but Kutsu kept on pleading,"We have to go. Come on. Come back some other time."

My hand finally slipped from his grasp and Kutsu carried me home. He lied me in my new room, on my bed, and left me to sleep. I woke up constantly throughout the rest of the night. I couldn't stop thinking about Gaara. He made me feel like I knew who I was. That my search for looking for somewhere I belonged to was gone. That I had family and friends. That's how Kutsu and Gaara had made me feel.

I stared at my ceiling for the longest time, thinking of the moment in the hospital room with Gaara. His eyes meeting mine, his skin so soft and warm, and his smile. I was content with that small memory. I was, though, saddened by the thought that he would wake up and realize I'm not there with him. I turned to my side and sighed. I closed my eyes to try to sleep again.

In the morning, I was greeted by Kutsu after showering and getting dressed. We sat down at the table to eat breakfast. I didn't quite as much as I knew I probably would. Kutsu then broke the silence and asked,"So your friend was Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Er.. yeah. He is my friend,"I answered quietly. He kept his eyes on me and asked,"Do you know who he is?"

"No, but, I... I can understand him."

Kutsu was puzzled by my response and cleared his throat,"The people of this village fear him for what's within him. You have to be careful. The monster inside him sometimes can get the best of him when he is upset. And because of the awful way people have treated him, he believes he_ is_ a monster. But there is a difference. You can have a demon within you, some kind of bad and evil to influence you in some way, but it's your decision to be good and understanding. Now that I think about it, he must have began to let go of the idea that he _must_ be evil."

"How do you know that?"I asked. He smiled,"Last night, I went to look for you because it was dark and I figured you were lost. It took me a while to find you, but when I did, you were tight in his arms. Like he found comfort in you. And I can see he's impacted you someway."

I blushed,"Uh, well, I guess he was my first friend... Although he was quite rude at first, but then I was over it. And it was funny to annoy him. I wasn't afraid he'd try to kill me cause people try to almost all the time."

He laughed,"Why is that?"

"Cause, I don't know. People crazy these days, ya know."

He laughed some more and our conversation went from me being annoying to him being annoying as a kid. We continued to share stories and laugh at one another. After breakfast, Kutsu left for a mission report and I just wandered around the village. I went down to the market place to go buy some ice cream since Kutsu left me some money for whatever I wanted. I walked over to the ice cream vendor and got a Popsicle that breaks into two. I cracked them in half and began eating one. I was on my way to the hospital to see if Gaara was awake and give him my other half of ice cream.

As I walked I talked to myself,"So if I eat it too fast it makes my head hurt. That's what they call a brain freeze? Huh. I once heard that if you stick your thumb on the roof of your mouth it goes away. I keep pressing and nothing's going away! This is so painful! I think I'ma cry! I can't take it!"

In my conflict, I bumped into two people. I fell back and whined as I rubbed my booty,"Hey, punk, get outta the way of the walkway. You causing some major accidents. Like some kind of traffic jam. And you made me drop both of the ice creams. Psh, you better buy me some new ones cause it's not free."

I looked up and saw the same two people that had helped Gaara back to the village looking down at me. They both looked pissed. The cat-like dude had an ice cream on his shoe while the girl had it in her hair. I frowned,"Are you guys just going to mad-dog me like I'm some freak? At least apologize. You shinobi are some rude people."

I got up and dusted my butt and crossed my arms at them. They both had a vein thumping on their forehead. The catman began to talk,"You better be the one apologizing for bumping into us and not watching where you were going. Especially since you got dirtied us with your food."

"Look, punk, you don't tell _me_ what to do or else I will kick your sorry, bossy ass for being a pain. Goodbye."

As I began to walk away, the blonde chick pulled me back,"He's right, brat. You better apologize and if you're lucky, we'll forgive you."

I jerked myself away from her,"I hate it when people tell me what to do acting like some kind of king or queen. Your highness, you guys were in the way just standing there like some monument. What the hell were you doing in just standing in people's way? Taking a tan? You could do that anywhere here."

I walked away and didn't bother looking back. I just smiled and walked to meet my friend, hoping he was feeling better.


	5. What is Pain?

I made my way quickly to his room and didn't bother knocking on the door. I walked in and saw him buttoning up his white dress shirt. He turned his head slightly back and smiled. I smiled and I skipped over to him, then sat on the bed, looking up to him. I asked,"How'd you sleep?"

He sat down beside me, without saying a word, but a smile still on his adorable face. c: I tried to make conversation again,"I bought some ice cream, but some jerks made me drop 'em!"

He chuckled, but once again said nothing. I sighed,"I didn't even get to finish my ice cream. And one of them was for you."

I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up to his face. His eyes were a little surprised by my gesture, but he then smiled again. He placed his arm around my shoulder and I poked his tummy. I laughed,"So, now that you're all better, let's go do something."

He continued to smile and I jumped up,"Ah! But you just got better! You should rest instead! Or...uh...hmmm. Then I'd be bored. And so I would probably bother you and something harmful might occur if I beg you to keep me unbored. But then again, I'd tell myself that for your safety and sake to go rest again. But then I'd go crazy. So what do I do? Hm... This is all very troublesome. Thinking for myself and thinking for you."

He walked over to me and held me, resting his head on mine, finally saying,"I don't care what happens, as long as you're by me."

I looked up at him, and the door swung open. We both looked over at the entrance and saw those punks that dropped my ice cream! :O I looked at Gaara, tugging on his shirt,"Hey! Those are the youngsters that bullied me and dropped my ice cream and the one I was gonna give you! Beat them up!"

Gaara looked at me with wide-eyes and smiled slightly. He let go off me and the cat man frowned,"Tsk, you again? What are you doing to Gaara?"

"The better question is, what do _you_ want with Gaara, punks? Gonna bully helpless people are ya? Go away, before I kick your butts, right here, right now!" I said, shaking my fist at him. The hag lady had a thumping vein on her forehead,"Gaara, is our brother, brat. Now get lost."

Just as I was about to jump at her and cut her tongue out, Gaara moved in front of me,"Temari, Kankuro, let's go home. And Kurami is our guest. I expect you to treat her as one."

"But, Gaara...,"Kankuro looked towards me wide-eyed. Gaara simply continued to walk out the door, with me holding onto his sleeve. I faced them both, pulled my lower eye-lid and stuck my tongue out at them. :D I then poked Gaara,"So what's with your change of heart, by the way? I thought you were still with that 'killing is my purpose' stuff."

"Should I go back to thinking that way?" he asked. I shook my head,"No, but.. what's your purpose now?"

"Understand."

"Huh? Understand what? Why apples fall off of trees? Or why oranges are oranges?" o.o He chuckled at my questions even though I was 100% completely, dead serious. -.-'

* * *

><p>I asked Gaara as we soon arrived to their home, staring back Temari and Kankuro Kitty,"Hey, do they normally pick on little people?"<p>

He laughed and I continued to make fun of Kankuro Kitty, even though I was sure sooner or later I was going to pay the price. I looked around, astonished. This was the second home I have ever been in.

I looked through the windows, played with the doors, jumped on the couch, went through the kitchen, turned on and off the lights and faucets, and I continued my research of normal human life. Temari stared at me like if I was some kind of stray dog, while Gaara simply smiled at my presence. I walked over to Gaara and pulled on his arm,"Let's go to my house! I want you to meet my friend Kutsu!"

He looked a bit shocked at my request and hesitated before he answered,"Maybe..tomorrow?"

I pouted,"But, I want to keep spending time with you. And I have no problem kidnapping you (o.o)."

He laughed,"It would be better tomorrow. Since I'll be here for a while before I can go on missions."

"I guess,"I sighed. He then gently yanked my hair and smiled,"I'll see you tomorrow. Now get home, it's getting dark."

I nodded,"Hai!"

I smiled and skipped towards the door. I then stopped and spun around. I jumped on top of Gaara and nuzzled his nose. I laughed at his reaction and Kankuro Kitty laughed with me, while Temari looked annoyed. I then ran out,"See ya', Gaara."

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV<strong>

I watched her leave, her white dress and long black hair being the last thing my eyes caught a glance of. I stood up from the floor and dusted myself off. She was strange, but I liked her that way. That day, when I met her, I had questioned my purpose. It wasn't until my battle with Uzumaki Naruto that I finally realized, that fighting for what I held dear to me was the reason why one had to keep fighting. I didn't want to be a demon only loving himself any longer. I began to want again, what I could never have. A friend.

Kankuro smirked,"So when exactly did you meet her?"

I stared at him, expressionless, how I normally do. I walked upstairs to my room and smiled. I lied on my bed and looked at my ceiling. She was something else to not feel in any way threatened by me when we first met. I had, at first, the intention to kill her, without hesitation. But it was like she was protected by a charm, that seemed to take care of her.

I turned onto my side and sighed. The window opened slightly from the wind coming from outside. I watched the window swing open and closed. The smell of blood began to seep in, and I stood up. I walked towards the window and slammed it shut. For some reason, I was angry...and worried. I sat on my bed and I couldn't help but think something was wrong with Kurami. I walked downstairs and walked out of the house without Temari or Kankuro noticing.

I followed Kurami's lavender scent. It was intertwined with the smell of blood and as it became stronger, my pace became faster. The pit of my stomach began to feel like it was being churned and my heart felt like it would burst out. Before I knew it, I was running faster towards the scent of blood. I turned around into a dark alley, with Kurami lying on the ground in a puddle of crimson. Whoever had hurt her, I wanted to kill with my bare hands. I felt so much anger, yet I restrained it to instead care for Kurami who lied immobile at my feet.

I knelt before her, my heart pounding hard as if it wanted to jump out of my throat. My hand was a fist, the other caressing her head. She murmured some words, too difficult to understand, and I looked around for anyone who could have attacked her. However, I couldn't find any trace of anyone or anything. Kurami's eyes fluttered,"Ga-Gaara.."

"I'm here,"I said softly. She placed her hand on mine and smiled. She seemed so...fragile. Even though she seemed so strong, stubborn, and not shy at all, she seemed as if at any moment, she could fall and shatter. I held her tightly against me, afraid of this thought to be true. To have my first real friend, shatter right in my arms and just disappear like sand in the wind. She mummbled,"Gaara... Gaara.."

I picked her up and carried her in my arms towards the hospital. She wrapped her arms around my neck and clinged closer to me. She buried her face in my chest and muttered,"Gaara...it hurts.."

"What hurts? Are you bleeding?"I asked. She lifted her head towards my ear,"No...although it's not bleeding...My heart...it's broken...it hurts.."

I looked at her brown, soft eyes and she smiled. The words she whispered, they seemed like static. My body wasn't reacting quick enough to the sound coming from her lips. But it was as if my heart was sympathizing with hers. It beat faster than before, but I tried to stay as normal as possible.

We reached the hospital and a medic came quickly towards,"Gaara-sama! What are you doing here so late?"

"She was attacked,"I said handing her over for him to carry her to a room. He nodded and I hurried to the emergency room with the rest of a medic team, but was stopped at the door. I insisted to be by her,"Let me in."

A woman in a medic uniform shook her head,"Apologies, Gaara-sama, but until we know if she is going to be alright, it's a very stressing moment, so please, wait outside."

I shifted uneasy and nodded. From outside I heard the medics yelling,"I've never seen something like this before! She is in serious critical condition! Get her on life support, now!"

The more I heard, the more impatient and angry I became. I walked away from the door, far enough to hear the fearful words. As I paced the room, a sudden pain came to my chest. I held onto myself and thought back of that day.

_"Yashamaru, what exactly is pain? I...never got injured so.. I wonder what it's like.."_

_"Hmmm... how should I put it? Afflictive or dreadful...like when you're beaten or cut.. In short, you're in unbearable condition in which you feel like you're unable to stay in your usual self.. I can't explain it very well but.. I think I can say that it's unpleasant."_

_"Yashsamaru, then, do you hate me? Although it doesn't bleed.. this part hurts so much.."_

_"Bodies bleed upon physical injuries and they may look quite hurtful. But eventually the pain will wear off as time passes and they can faster with medical aids. What are more serious are emotional scars.. They are the hardest to heal.."_

_"Emotional scars?"_

_"Physical and emotional scars are a bit different.. Unlike physical ones, there's no ointment available for emotional ones and the pain may never go away. There is only one thing that can stop such heartache. However, as inconvenient as it may seem, this cure can only be given to you by someone other than yourself."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's.. Love."_


	6. Mysterious Power, Dreadful Curse

**Gaara's POV**

It was dawn soon and Temari and Kankuro had showed up. It had been almost four hours of waiting since I found Kurami in her horrible condition. Medics would constantly step outside to tell me that she was going to make it, but they wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Kankuro,"What happened?"

I answered,"She was attacked. I found her in a pool of blood almost near the village entrance."

Kankuro sighed,"Didn't you contact her parents or something?"

"She doesn't have any," said a voice from a distance. I turned to look at a tall man, with dark hair and brown eyes. "Excuse me, Gaara-sama. I am Ryuu Kutsu. I have been taking care of Kurami for a couple of days. When she didn't come home last night, I stayed up all night looking for her. It took me a while to figure she must have come here."

Temari aked,"You said she doesn't have any parents?"

He shook his head,"No. She hasn't mentioned much and she can't remember anything since she was ten years old. She's been living alone since then, but I decided to keep her under my care."

He looked towards me and smiled,"If it wasn't for you, she probably would have still been alone. She was really determined to see you."

I shifted uneasy. His words gave me a warm feeling. And an angry feeling. After all the people I have hurt, could someone so fragile like her _want_ to be near me? Or _want_ to feel some kind of affection from me? As much as I wanted her as my friend, I wanted to get rid of her and not hurt her.

Another medic walked over to us, his head full of sweat and exhausted. He sighed,"We finally managed to keep her under a safe zone. She'll be alright from now on, but she needs a lot of rest. We don't expect her to wake up for a few days, maybe weeks. She was in a very critical condition, but she should be safe from now on."

"But what was wrong?"I asked. The medic looked a little intimidated that I spoke, especially so suddenly. He looked away,"Er.. apologies, Gaara-sama, but it is best I discuss this with whoever is taking care of her."

Kutsu walked with the medic to another room and left my siblings and me in the waiting hall. Temari frowned,"Why do you care so much for her all of a sudden, Gaara?"

"I don't,"I lied. I wasn't lying to Temari. I was lying to myself. I couldn't let myself start to think that I actually cared for someone. It was ridiculous. I couldn't let a bond grow. Not between Kurami and me. I was unhappy with my words, but I lied again, telling myself it was for the best. It only took a few minutes for Kutsu to come back. Kankuro then asked,"So what's up?"

Kutsu looked down and simply continued to walk. I decided to see Kurami myself. I was annoyed that no one was telling me what was wrong. I hesitated when I reached the door, but opened it. I walked slowly towards the bed and looked at Kurami. She was breathing steadily, unlike last night, and she looked much more peaceful. I brushed her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. Her lips parted slightly,"Ga..Gaara."

She smiled slightly towards me and I felt my heart thump hard against me. She was so fragile. I wanted her to be safe and I failed. Someone had hurt her and I wasn't there to protect her. My other hand turned into a fist. Then something unloosened it. I looked down and saw Kurami's gentle, soft hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. She smiled even more, slowly raising her hand towards her lips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I knelt my by her bed and whispered,"What's wrong?"

"I don't remember,"she looked away from me. She looked strangely at me and her grip loosened. She sighed,"I can't ever remember anything bad. It's like, whenever I come into some kind of danger, my mind will erase it all. No matter how much I try to remember, I simply can't. I want to remember. Even though I know sometimes things might be to dreadful to remember. But I want to remember."

"You're mind just automatically erases the bad things?" I asked. She nodded then asked,"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I met you."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurami's POV<strong>

It had been two weeks since my attack and although I should have worried about what happened, I decided that maybe the way my body reacts to these bad things, is just my own way of protecting myself. Although I wanted to remember, maybe my mind knew my heart better so it erased all traces of these pains. Gaara had continued to visit me throughout those two weeks of resting in the hospital bed and sometimes mostly stayed overnight. I was happy that he continued to take care of me. I loved his silence, with the only words really needed were given off by his eyes. Those eyes that once were so lonely, now had a knew light. And I couldn't help but want to feel that that light came from me. I felt better every moment he spent with me.

I looked over towards my side and stared at his pale face, slightly touched by the moonlight that entered the room. I buried my face in his chest and held his hands. He moved unconsciously towards me, wrapping one arm around me. I was happy. I loved the feeling of belonging. I had someone to call my friend. Someone who cared about me and someone I can care about. Gaara's eyes fluttered and he yawned,"Aren't you tired?"

I smiled and nodded. He smiled,"Then sleep."

I whispered,"I can't. I'm too excited."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so happy I'm with you right now, by your side. I want moments like these to last,"I yawned. He smiled and rested his chin on my head,"I do too. But I'd rather have you sleep now, then drift off when we're spending time together."

I giggled and I nuzzled his nose. He blushed and then turned away from me,"Don't do that. Ever."

I pouted,"B-but, Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He sighed,"What?"

"Why can't I nuzzle you? It's not a big deal!"

He looked over at me and sighed,"I'm not used to these things."

I smiled,"I'm not either."

He looked a little shocked, but then smiled. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, and finally let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Amaya! Tousan is calling you!" <em>

_"I don't want to go, nii-chan!"_

_"Amaya, Tousan will understand."_

_"Neh, nii-chan! Tousan will be upset! I didn't mean to hurt them, nii-chan! They came to attack me..."_

_"I know, you're not in trouble."_

* * *

><p><em>"Amaya! Do you know what could have happened if Kuraiko did not show up in time to save you?"<em>

_"But..."_

_"No! I've had enough of your childish behavior! You have made me feel ashamed of you once more. Leave now, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Kuraiko-san, why doesn't Tousan love me? Is it because I can't control it? Or because I am a disgrace to the clan?"<em>

_"The Saeki clan is known to be a very destructive clan."_

_"But everyone looks down on me. To be honest, I envy you, nii-chan. You are always praised. I can't even do a simple clone ninjutsu. The only moment I'm ever good enough to fight is when that power is awakened. And even yet, I am feared by my own family."_

_"Amaya, I might not understand what it feels like to be you, but I do understand how hard Father is to deal with. He loves you, which is why he is upset whenever your power is unleashed. The kind of power you have, people might want to have. And it is life-threatening."_

_"Nii-chan, I don't understand. Why was I chosen to bear this power?"_

_"It is your kekkei genkai. We all bear this power. Just some more than others. But it is our tradition that this must not be taught."_

_"I hate this. Every time someone tries to kill me, I get out of control. And you, nii-chan, always get hurt trying to save me."_

_"I don't mind getting hurt. As long as my imouto is safe. I would give my life for you."_


	7. The Enemy Reveals Himself

I awoke quickly after someone had screamed in my ear. I sat up and looked around the white hospital room. Gaara was barely waking up and asked,"Are you okay?"

"Didn't you just hear that?" I asked. He looked at me strangely,"Heard what?"

"There was a girl screaming.. I swear she was in here with us,"I said looking underneath the bed. He smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around my waist, and lifting me towards him. He hugged me tightly,"It was probably a nightmare."

I turned to face him and buried my face in his neck. The door then swung open and Kankuro Kitty and Temari were standing at the doorway. Gaara and me stared at them with wide-eyes and considering the way I was mounted on Gaara, Temari had every reason to try to kill me. But because Gaara's explanation worked out well, we got away with it even though it was really for nothing.

After everyone left the room and as I changed into some black shorts and shirt with gladiator shoes, I heard Kutsu arguing with someone out the door in the hall. I walked over to the door and placed my ear against it.

"What do you mean _leave?"_

"It was decided by the council, I'm sorry."

"She is in no condition to be on her own! So what if she's from that clan? It doesn't matter anymore if she doesn't even remember!"

"And what happens if she does? What do you propose we do?"

"Nothing! She is not the type of person to hurt others! No matter what happened in her past!"

"We have no choice. We cannot risk it!"

I backed away and couldn't help but feel that it was indeed me. My heart stopped for a moment. Although it's only been about three weeks since I've been with Gaara, I felt like I've known him my whole life and being away from him would kill me. I didn't want to lose him. He was my first friend. I couldn't lose him. The door knob was twisting and I ran towards the window. I jumped out the window once I opened it and landed on my feet.

I ran even though at first I didn't know where to. I then decided to just run until my legs were tired and until my body would collapse. I didn't care whether I just left from a hospital, sick. I wanted to stay near him. He was my friend. Gaara was mine. He was the one I wanted to keep forever. No matter how selfish. He was my precious one. To lose a friend, would be like losing myself. I had a sense of belonging and if I were to let go, I would lose that place in this world. And although I've lived my known life all alone satisfied that way, I was honestly afraid. I was afraid of losing it. I wasn't just Kurami from nowhere and anywhere. I was Kurami, Gaara's friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Kutsu's POV<strong>

It was almost dark and I looked around desperately throughout the village for Kurami. I didn't understand why she didn't want to be found. Unless she heard my conversation with Baki...

_No, she wouldn't run for something like that anyways._

I reached the entrance of the village and looked out towards the sand. It was bare and empty. I jumped down and walked around aimlessly. I was frustrated with her. She was a good kid and she reminded me so much of my little sister. But... she was too fragile. She had no direction even though she was strong and determined once she found something to follow and chase after.

To think, she was from the Saeki clan. The blood users. Or how they were nicknamed: the vampires. To think she was the only survivor of that incident. To make it worst, I was involved with her. The day of the battle, could she have used her powers against me?

And somewhere deep inside me, there was a pain. I lost my little sister in that battle. To one of her kind. Although it wasn't because of her, I felt anger towards the painful truth. Someone I considered to fill in the missing hole in my heart that my sister left, was one of the reasons why that hole appeared in the first place.

I shook my head. Kurami wasn't like that. She was an innocent girl with no past trying to find a future. I punched the wall next to me and it shattered into dust. My head couldn't take too much. I let go of my resentment towards the clan and worried about finding my friend.

It was dark now and I thought of all the places she might want to be. Then I felt ridiculous. I walked over to the Sand Siblings home. I knocked on the door and Temari opened the door. "Kutsu-san, how can I help you?"

"Is Gaara home?" I asked. She looked annoyed,"Is this about the brat?"

I nodded,"I'm afraid so."

She sighed,"Come in."

I walked inside and looked around. Kankuro came down the stairs and smiled,"How are you Kutsu?"

"Annoyed,"I smiled. He nodded,"I'll go get Gaara."

He walked upstairs and in a few seconds Gaara had came down. He stood at the end of the stairs and looked at me a little surprised,"Yes?"

"Kurami ran away from the hospital earlier. I looked all day for her. I feel kind of stupid not realizing where she would have gone at first,"I chuckled. Gaara looked at me wide-eyed,"She isn't here if that is what you're implying."

"She's not?"

"No."

We all looked at each other and quickly ran out. I was in the lead, running and skipping over the houses towards the village entrance. Gaara then said grimly,"She's near. And so is the person that attacked her last time."

I looked around quickly, scanning everywhere. We jumped on top of the barrier wall to look farther from inside and out the village. Then in a few moments, a large gust of wind came and a man covered in a black cloak stood before us with Kurami dangling unconsciously in his arm.

He asked,"So who's first?"


	8. My Friend

Kurami's POV

I opened my eyes, feeling a strong arm, uncomfortably holding me by my waist. I heard Gaara's voice,"Kurami!"

I looked around and saw that the person holding me was a man in a dark cloak and flashes of memories passed by quickly in my mind. He was the same man who had attacked me just a few weeks ago. I began to struggle out of his grip but he then made the earth move and held me in a prison of rock, with only my head sticking out. I yelled,"Kutsu, Gaara, what the hell is going on?"

The man then turned towards Kutsu, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. He then said in a calm voice,"I'm here to play."

I struggled even more and felt even weakier. As he slowly walked away from me he chuckled,"It's best you don't move too much. It'll drain your chakra to zero."

I began to yell,"Baka, let me go! Fight me like a man!"

He then threw a kunai knife, purposely missing the center of my face, but scraped my cheek. I looked at Kutsu, who was then gone in a flash, and appeared right behind the man. He hit him, but missed. And he missed because his arm went right through him. Kutsu looked shocked, but then ran towards me. Gaara was bending sand to fight the man, and he was already exhausted of what seemed like seconds. I looked at him, desperately, and he exerted himself even more. Kankuro backed him up, while Temari ran towards me and Kutsu. She swung her huge fan and the force of the wind broke through the rocks. I was released, but I was already weak.

I forced myself to run towards the man from behind him, but I passed right through. I ended up being dragged up to Gaara's feet and I got myself up. I looked at him and he growled,"Get behind me!"

I looked around and images began to flash everywhere. I looked towards Kutsu, and his appearance was even taller, and his face was completely different. I looked towards Temari, and she was a different woman, holding onto the man who used to be Kutsu. Kankuro turned into another shinobi. But the only ones who stayed the same was Gaara and the man. The sand turned into trees, and the sunset sky, was now pitch black. I blinked and the images flashed. I fell onto my knees and I felt the wind current become even stronger. Before I knew it, I was no longer in control of my body.

I stood up, even though I wanted to stay on the ground. My hand began to make signs as if they had a mind of their own. And before I knew it, spears were being released from my body. My lips moved,"Don't ever dare to attack us, the pure bloods, the vampires: the Saeki. Inferior shinobi such as you have no place in this world. I will carry on the motives of those before me: to bring peace by cleansing up this world from its filth such as you."

I didn't believe in any of the words that were spilling out of my mouth. The spears shot out at the man, and clouds rolled in. I made another sign and it began to rain. But it felt as if my body was drained from everything, and the rain wasn't water. It was blood. The man simply chuckled and disappeared into the ground. I regained control of my body and collasped. The blood rain had ceased and moved towards me. It seeped into my body, with a large cut being made out of nowhere in my arm. It then sealed up and I looked around. Everyone had the same "What the Hell?" expression. Gaara then rushed towards me and held me up. He sighed,"Close your eyes."

"What happened?"I asked. I looked over at Kutsu who was rushing over to me. I lifted my hand towards Gaara's cheek and he moved me away from him. He then let me go and began walking away, then jumped off the barrier wall. I felt my heart want to stop. Temari and Kankuro followed after him. I asked Kutsu, who was picking me up off the ground,"What's wrong with me?"

He sighed,"There's nothing wrong with you. But right now, we have to leave. The council doesn't want you here and you won't be safe here either if that man comes back. You barely are alive, and it's because of what happened. Let's go to the house quickly."

"No, I want to be with Gaara,"I sighed. He simply said,"I don't think right now that would be a good idea."

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping that everyone would forget about what happened.

* * *

><p>It was a few days after the incident that I was finally able to wake up. My body felt worn out and I still felt dizzy. I stood up from my bed and walked downstairs. I looked around,"Kutsu."<p>

No response. I continued to look around the house, but it was dead silent. I went back upstairs to change into my dress and shoes. I left outside and walked towards Gaara's house. I knocked on his door. No answer. I noticed that on my way there, there was not a single soul around. I sighed and climbed up the side of his house. I opened his window and jumped inside. I looked around Gaara's room and snuck into his bed. I covered myself in his sheets, hiding my tiny body.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I wasn't asleep, but I was resting my mind. I waited for hours for some kind of sign of life. It wasn't until late at night when I heard the downstairs door open. I fluttered my eyes open, but then closed them. I heard footsteps coming closer to the room. The door opened and there was a lot of noise from someone moving. Then they jumped onto the bed and hit me in the face. I cried,"Hey, punk!"

Gaara looked shocked and I smiled,"Surprise!"

He didn't smile. Or show any kind of happiness towards me. My smile slowly faded and he looked away. I wrapped my arms around him,"I miss you."

He moved away from me and I looked at my hands. "Am I too different? Or am I a monster? Is that why you don't care about me anymore? I'm still the same person.. So tell me, why do I feel alone now? I don't want to be alone."

He looked at me, a different expression in his eyes. I sighed and stood up,"I'm leaving tonight. I don't think I'll come back. I'm not wanted anywhere and no one ever misses me anyways. Goodbye, Gaara-san."

His face had guilt all over him and I simply looked away. I walked over to his window, ready to climb out, until I felt his arms around me. He pulled me back and whispered,"I don't want to be alone either. Don't leave."

I jerked myself away from him,"I don't care about being alone anymore. I don't remember anything about my past, I don't think I'd mind forgetting all of this. I don't mind being alone."

He grabbed my arm,"Stay."

I looked back at him, his eyes speaking truthfully. I sighed,"Why?"

He said softly,"Because I need you and you are my friend. Someone who I hold dear to me."


	9. Goodbyes and Hellos

Gaara tugged me close to him and hugged me tightly. He continued to whisper,"Don't leave."

I sat on his bed and looked into his eyes. I then lied down and closed my eyes. He then lied beside, covering us both with the warm blankets and held me. He then sighed,"Goodnight."

I smiled,"Goodnight."

I was at peace and our breaths harmonized with one another. It didn't take long for the nightmares to start again. I felt my body turn numb, and Gaara's arm no longer felt present. It felt as if my air was thickening and leaving.

_"Amaya! Run!"_

_"Kuraiko! Why is this happening?"_

_"Amaya, just run towards me! I'll protect you. Just try not to panic!"_

_"But Tousan and Kaasan!"_

_"Run!"_

_"Kurai-"_

_"Amaya!"_

I awoke screaming. I felt arms trying to hold me down, but I jerked them away. I opened my eyes and looked at Gaara. He seemed worried,"It's okay. I'm here."

I looked at him, shaken. There was blood. All over the place. I blinked around, but the red stains on the room and on his face wouldn't disappear. I closed them and felt tears. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I cried,"Don't leave."

He whispered,"Don't ever worry about me leaving. It should be the other way around. I'm horrible and I'm afraid to lose you."

I opened my eyes and he smiled. He nuzzled my nose and I looked at him shockingly. Then smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and held him. Then banging came from the door. "Kazekage-sama!"

It sounded like the punk who tried getting rid of me. -.- I looked at Gaara. Did he say Kazekage? Gaara then threw the sheets over my head and whispered,"Don't move. Or breathe."

I sighed,"If I suffocate it's your fault!"

I did as I was told and I felt him throw pillows at me to make the bed seem like a mess. I heard the door open and foot steps. The man said,"Gaara, as the Kazekage you must learn that you can't sleep in. The village needs you, especially at a time like this."

"I understand, Baki."

"I'll be waiting outside."

The door closed and I jumped out. I took a long deep breath. "You're Kazekage? Since when?"

He sighed,"Since a few weeks ago."

"Freaking awesome!"

He looked away and I asked,"What's wrong?"

"Kurami, although I really don't want you to leave, the council isn't giving me a choice. They know you're stuck to me, but they see you as a threat."

"Why? I haven't killed anyone...yet,"I joked. He didn't smile,"Kurami, you really do have to leave the village. I can't do anything about it."

I looked at him motionless. My hand turned to a fist. I was about to punch him, but I turned away. I just bluntly said out,"I hate you. I hate how you didn't let me leave last night instead. You made me believe that you wanted me around. I thought you were my friend."

I jumped out his window before I heard anything else. I walked over to the entrance of the village. I looked back, the sun at it's highest point. I sighed and continued to walk, with nothing but my own two feet. I felt the tears spill my eyes and the pain in my throat. My hand was a fist, my legs feeling like I was dragging them with a ball and chain attacked around my ankles. I felt the salty water reach my lips and stain my tongue. I took a deep breath, but instead felt like the air was too thick to breathe. I bit my lip, but not hard enough to make them bleed. I felt the sun burn my back, the air cooling my face. I decided to hold my breath for a while, hoping the oxygen I had was enough to last me a while and wait for my lungs to open up again. I felt stupid.

* * *

><p>I walked for hours, but it felt like an eternity. Once the village was no longer in sight behind me, I dropped to my knees. I hit the sand with my fists and sunk. I grit my teeth and felt more tears. I was stupid. I had forgotten why I didn't want to be friends with anyone or why I didn't want to be part of a person's life. I wished the genes in my body will erase the bad memories, like they've always done. I didn't understand why the images in my mind didn't go away. I yelled,"What do you want from me, Amaya? Why don't you erase the memories now? Make me forget my past like you've always had! Or leave my mind and torture another! But not me anymore! Not me..<p>

"Give me back the life I wanted! Give me back my friends! Do it and at the same time disappear from me! I'm not you! I don't want to be! Get rid of my power! If not that kill me! Kill me and erase my existence from everyone else! Let Kurami disappear! I'm tired of this..."

I let my whole body fall and looked up at the dark sky. My mind got lost in the stars. I was tired. I wanted to rest. I haven't in so long. I whispered,"Gaara..."

I then drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Mitsuki Kuraiko, you have beem chosen to protect a pure blood of the Saeki."<em>

_ "It's an honor, sir, to serve like those before me have."_

_"She, Princess Saeki Amaya, the heir to the head of the clan, will think of you as her brother. Although most of those protected know about their guardians, she will not therefore you will fill in the place of a brother she never met who is recently coming back from studying. You also understand that if aomething were to happen to her promised fiancee, you fill in that role to continue the clan. This has been our way as brother and sister tribes for the longest of times."_

_ "Yes, sir. I will not fail."_

* * *

><p>I awoke shocked and out of breath. As spon as I had opened my eyes, the dream was distant and I only remember faces. I felt a sting in my arm and sweet taste in my mouth. I sat up and a pair of dark brown eyes met mine. I looked at the shocked, pale face that glowed because of his dark black hair that hanged untamed over his right eye and all over his head. He looked just as surprised as I did. He muttered,"Amaya..."<p>

He seemed to be only about three years older than me and I felt strange. I didn't want to scream or run. I was calm and I felt peace. I stared for a few more moments and noticed he was the boy who I continued to see in my dreams. I noticed I was in a forest rather than sand and asked,"Where am I?"

"Safe... Amaya, do you remember who I am?" he asked. His voice was soothing and I trusted his words. I did feel safe. I shook my head,"I know you from somewhere. I just don't... I don't know who you are."

He smiled slightly and pressed his lips against me. I felt the sweet taste again and I saw images in my eyes. I saw me and him together, but much younger. I pulled away and touched my lips. I looked at my fingers, blood stained me. I looked at his lips, his own blood on him. I looked at my arm and he sighed,"I'm sorry about the cut. I had to make sure it was you. Well, I knew it was you. But I had to make sure we still shared our bond."

"Bond?"

"Amaya, I'm your brother. Don't you remember me?"he asked. I felt the images rush through me again and I muttered,"Kuraiko..?"

He smiled and I felt tears come to my eyes. I hugged him tightly and he whispered,"I'm glad you're alive. I did promise though, I would protect you. To my very last breath if I must, I will protect you."


	10. Missing You

**Three Years Later**

"Kurami! Slow the fuck down!" I heard being yelled behind me. I laughed,"You're too slow, Jiro!"

"Yeah, Jiro, chill! You just gotta watch what you eat! That's why you can't keep up!" yelled the burnette girl running beside me. She giggled and her light brown eyes seemed to mock the guy with red piercing eyes behind us.

"Amaya, seriously, listen to Jiro. Every time you don't, you always somehow get into trouble and I'm tired of having that problem all the time,"called Kuraiko. I stopped and looked down,"I'm sorry, nii-chan. I'm sorry, Jiro-kun."

Jiro flipped his ashy auburn hair away from his eyes. He sighed,"It's alright. Just calm down next time."

"By the way, Yuuki, where's Alice?" I looked at the burnette. She shrugged,"Why do you always make me in charge of her? I don't know."

"She is your twin sister,"I sighed. -.-

"And?"

"I'm here!" we heard from the trees above. The girl with long blonde, shiny hair and water blue eyes called laughing. "Kurami! I see a village not too far from us!"

"Nice work, Alice!" called Yuuki. Alice looked annoyed at Yuuki,"Now you compliment me? You're horrible, nee-chan!"

I laughed and hugged Kuraiko. I whispered,"I'm happy we're not like them. I don't like arguing, not with nii-chan."

"I know,"he chuckled. He then spoke louder,"Hey, in honor of Amaya's almost 16th birthday, let's go celebrate?"

"Really, nii-chan?" I jumped. Jiro smiled,"Sounds like a plan. Might as well go to the village Alice found."

Alice jumped down and landed on Jiro,"Yayyyyy!"

I then nudged Kuraiko,"Hey, since we didn't get to celebrate your 19th birthday, we should celebrate together. It would make me happy."

He smiled,"Sounds good."

It has been three years since I had lost my friend that I had made after a long time of being alone. But he had become a distant thought. It had been three years since I was reunited with my brother.

* * *

><p>"Yuuki, I'm tired,"whined Alice. Yuuki growled,"Hey, punk. You found this village. It's more your fault. Don't complain."<p>

"But the sand tires me out. I keep sinking and it sucks,"Alice cried. Jiro sighed, annoyed at the discussion of the twins. I looked at Kuraiko who seemed very happy as we walked. His eyes caught mine and I quickly looked away. He placed his arm around me,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"I sighed. The thought of sand made my heart heavy. And the thought of walking through this place made me want to collapse. Kuraiko sighed,"You can't lie to me, Amaya."

"I don't want to talk about it. And don't call me Amaya. I prefer Kurami,"I looked away. He nodded,"Fine."

Yuuki continued with her motivations for her sister,"Hey, sis, I heard that the Kazekage of the Sand Village is hot. And he's about our age."

Alice's face brightened up,"Really? Should we go meet him?"

Jiro rolled his eyes,"I heard he's just plain out scary."

"Hey, hey, hey. We're here to celebrate. The last thing I want is to have a Kage make us work. I'm tired of secret missions. I want to just relax,"Kuraiko smiled. "Right, Kurami?"

"H-hai,"I nodded. "Nii-chan is right. The Chuugi Dorei of Hikari need to rest. We've been kicking, running, fighting, and getting into trouble for villages and nations for pay. Well we have enough money to spend for a celebration. We deserve it."

Alice smiled,"You're right. Loyal Servants of Light do need chillaxing time. Hey, Jiro, want to be my date for our later evening party?"

Jiro blushed,"Er..."

"Hey, Jiro's my date!"Yuuki yelled. I laughed and shook my head. Kuraiko did as well,"They can never agree on anything, can they?"

We looked back at their quarreling and laughed at Jiro's torture. I shook my head,"No, I don't believe they can."

He then hugged me and asked,"Want to be my date, imouto?"

I smiled,"Yeah, I wouldn't want to fight for Jiro right now."

He laughed,"Am I not worth fighting for?"

"I think they just assume we'll choose each other for anything as partners,"I chuckled. He smiled and rubbed his face on mine,"You're silly."

:o "I am not!"I gasped. He hugged me,"You're adorable."

Jiro then yelled,"Hey, we're almost there!"

* * *

><p>I hanged my head lowly while everyone else rejoiced of having to be able to rest. I knew I wasn't looking forward to it. All I told myself was to avoid <em>him.<em> I didn't mind seeing anyone else, but I really didn't want to see that guy. I dreaded it completely. We walked to the entrance and saw a large number of jonin shinobi. Kuraiko walked in front of us to talk to one of them to be able to let us pass. As soon as they figured out who we were, they let us pass through easily.

We noticed there were a lot of people surrounding the entrance in crowds. A few people who recognized us muttered,"It's the Chuugi Dorei. They're probably here to protect Kazekage-sama."

I sighed and we continued to walk. There seemed to be a celebration in the center of the village. Children were out playing, adults talking, music playing, food everywhere. Alice smiled,"It looks like we came just in time for a party!"

Yuuki and Alice dragged Jiro towards the crowd of people to eat. As Jiro complained, Kuraiko and I laughed. He hugged me,"Let's have a good time, yes?"

I nodded,"Okay, but no business. At all. Can you promise me?"

He looked at me with a surprised expression,"Why would you think I would do business on my imouto's birthday celebration?"

"Because when someone pleads for your help you always say yes. Even if it is my birthday."

"Okay, I promise."

"Arigatou, nii-chan,"I smiled. I then heard my name called,"Kurami?"

I turned around to find Kutsu, looking as healthy as ever. I ran to him and embraced him. I smiled,"It's so good to see you!"

"After three years and you leaving without a proper goodbye? Yes, it's great to see you!" he chuckled. I felt ashamed and looked at my feet,"I meant to say goodbye, but... I didn't find the right time."

He hugged me,"It's okay. I always knew you would come back. You're a good little munchkin."

"Hey! I'm not a munchkin anymore! I just had my birthday! I am now offically sixteen!"

He laughed,"If you say so, but by the way you sounded, you're still a protesting munchkin."

Kuraiko came up to us,"Kurami, you want to eat?"

Kutsu asked,"Introduce me, Kurami, or have you no manners?"

I stuck my tongue out,"Nii-chan, this is my friend Ryuu Kutsu. He took care of me for a few weeks before you and me found each other again. Kutsu, this is my onii-chan, Saeki Kuraiko."

"Nice to meet you,"Kutsu stuck out his hand. Kuraiko shook it,"Thank you taking care of my little sister. I appreciate it very much."

They began to talk and I looked around. Yuuki and Alice were talking to random girls in the crowd eating food and laughing. I looked around for Jiro and he was sitting watching people pass by. I skipped over to him and sat on his lap. He smiled,"What are you? Five?"

"Pshh, six. Please and thank you,"I laughed. He chuckled,"This was a good idea. I had a lot of tension on my back, so it's good to get it off."

"Haha, you're old!" I laughed. He frowned,"I'm only a year older than you, you can't tell me I'm old."

"You are all old! I'm the baby of the group,"I smiled. He shook his head,"You're a baby by one year younger than everyone except Kuraiko. It doesn't make you a baby."

"It does too. I get special treatment,"I stuck my tongue out. He laughed evilly,"Is that so?"

I stood up,"Er..yeah!"

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I yelled,"No, I take it back! I'm sorry! You get special treatment! Let me live! Let go! Kutsu! Kuraiko! I'm too young to die!"

Jiro laughed,"No, you asked for it!"

"I'm sorry!"

He then put me down,"Fine, but because you're adorable. And it is your birthday."

I ran away and hugged whoever was near from their back, thinking it was Kuraiko, almost in tears,"Nii-chan, tell Jiro to not do that! He knows how I'm afraid of heights! And being spun! And being thrown! And his evil laugh!"

The person spun around I looked up. Teal eyes with dark circles met mine. I felt my heart stop. His red hair had grown longer than before and made him look just as good as before. He was much taller than me, by a lot. He seemed not that different from before I left. Just older. But he still had that same serious face as always. But his eyes were much livelier. He held me by my arms with the same expression of shock I had and muttered,"Kurami..."

I pushed him away and moved through the crowd. I looked for Kuraiko, but couldn't find him. I made my way through while feeling _him_ behind me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He hugged me tightly and buried his face in my hair. I closed my eyes,"Gaara.."

"Am I dreaming again? Or are you really here? If you are, don't leave right now. Stay awhile longer with me,"he said softly. I found myself hugging back until I heard my name called,"Kurami?"

We let go and looked behind me. Kankuro Kitty! I ran to him and jumped onto him,"I missed you, Kitty!"

He laughed,"I'ma predict the future: you're still annoying."

I pouted, climbing off,"Just a little!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came with my brother and friends to celebrate my brother's and my birthday. It was just a few days ago. His was before mine though. And we're on our 'vacation',"I smiled. He asked,"Brother?"

"Yeah! Kuraiko!"I called. Kuraiko jumped from a small distance away,"Yes? Imouto!"

Kuraiko made his way to me and hugged me,"You called?"

"Nii-chan, this is my friend Kankuro Kitty! He dropped my ice cream and he still owes me,"I smiled. He chuckled,"I'm guessing you got to know the annoying part of her."

Kankuro laughed,"Yes, I don't mind though. I missed her running around and talking about the sky or about bees or ramen."

"And, this is my fri-...this is the Kazekage,"I said softly. Kuraiko noticed the brightness from my face leave, but ignored it. He shook Gaara's hand,"Nice to meet. My sister, friends, and I are the Chuugi Dorei of Hikari. If you need us, please feel free to let us know anytime. We will provide any service."

I kicked Kuraiko without Gaara or Kankuro noticing. Kuraiko made a face and looked at me, forgetting his promise. Kankuro sighed,"Thank you. You are just the people we've been looking for."

I looked away from Kuraiko, but payed attention. Kuraiko felt what I felt, but asked anyways,"Why?"

"Although you are all outsiders, I trust Kurami, so I have no problem telling you this. Gaara, our Kazekage, had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, but was returned just now by the aid of Konoha. We're lucky he was able to be brought back to life."

I looked up and asked,"What do you mean 'brought back to life'?"

Gaara sighed and began to walk away. Kankuro sighed,"He died at their hands. They managed to get his One Tail since he was the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku."

I looked over to him and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his body tremble at my touch. He turned around and fell to his knees. I continued to embrace him and kissed his head,"I'm glad you're still safe. I wish I was there to protect you. I still love you because you are my friend. I don't think I'd want to have come back knowing you were gone. I wouldn't stand it. I'm happy you're okay."

He wrapped his arm around me and buried his face in my chest,"I missed you. I'm so relieved you're safe too. I was afraid _that_ man would have hurt you. Stay with me. No matter what, I won't let anyone tell you to leave. Stay here, with me."


	11. Strategy

I stared at Gaara for a while when the words slipped his mouth. I sighed,"I don't think I can. My life can't consist of staying in one place. And besides...although I forgive you for what happened, it doesn't mean I trust you. On the contrary, I don't trust you whatsoever. If you want it back, you'll gain it."

He smiled slightly,"I'll do anything to get it back."

"Prove it,"I challenged. He smiled and stood up. He pulled me towards him and pressed his lips on mine. I was furious. That is not how you gain trust. I pushed him away,"That in no way makes me trust you! It makes me mad! What the hell?"

He chuckled,"What? I'm sorry."

I frowned and he hugged me,"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I'll gain your trust again in anyway I can."

My face softened and I sighed. The reason why I was so upset that he kissed me wasn't because it caught me off guard. But because I didn't want to gain feelings like that without having any trust at all. What would be the point in liking someone without any trust? It falls apart. And pain was something I like avoiding. What made me even more upset was the fact that my heart did react to him the way it would with anyone I began to yearn.

He patted my head and took a deep breath. He sighed,"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. It was just a little joke."

A joke. His kiss was a joke. Now, my fury was worst than the flames of hell. I punched him in the stomach and stomped off. He ran after me, holding onto himself,"What?"

"A joke? Is that what that was?" I yelled. He pulled me and smiled,"So you did like it?"

I blushed,"Er..."

"No lying,"he chuckled. I hung my head in shame,"And if I did? What difference would it make to you? It's a joke.."

"It wasn't a joke. I swear,"he hugged me. I calmed down and hugged him back. I muttered,"You turned into a jerk. I liked you better when you were a depressing emo."

"What?"

"You were better being all dark and gloomy looking. It made me happy seeing you that way. Cause I was able to cheer you up. And I like the way I met you. Even though you had every intention to kill me. I liked it."

"It's just...to be honest, I'm only this way because it's my first time, in a long time, seeing you again. You have no idea how...lonely I was without you around. I wanted to look for you, bring you back, be friends again, but...I was afraid you'd reject me."

"You're right. I would have. I don't know really what I'm supposed to do right now..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, lifting my head slightly up. I felt my heart skip a beat. I said softly,"It's just.. I didn't want to see you when I came back. But I did. So then I didn't want to forgive you, but I did. I still won't trust you until you prove yourself to me."

What I didn't mention to him was the fact that I did start wanting him. And it wasn't the kind of want that I used to have. I had friends. I made them, I care for them, and they care for me. I had family. I knew what I was missing. The fact that I've never been in love before was a scary thought. I used to see couples break each other's heart. All because of trust. I didn't want that for me. I didn't know if I should swallow every feeling of more than a friend from Gaara and love him as what he started off as:a friend. Or simply end up giving into it and taking the risk. "Kurami?"

"Hm?" I looked up and he pulled me closely to him,"It's just you and me right now."

I looked around and noticed that we had moved away from the center of the village. I was surprised no one had followed either one of us, especially since I was a girl and he was the Kazekage. I nodded and said softly,"H-hai.."

He leaned into my face and I wanted to collapse. I then awoke from whatever trance he had me in and I gently moved away,"This is stupid. I was upset with you. I just got here. I forgave you so quickly. Now you want me to believe that you're attracted to me or is it really a joke? Either way, I don't want to be part of it and besides, this is all too fast. You're being inconsiderate of my feelings."

He looked at me wide-eyed for a moment and his face relaxed. It was the face that I once met three years ago. From my friend. And my heart freaked out. I was lying to myself. I wanted to feel like he did care about me, more than either of us thought we would. I heard my name called,"Kurami!"

We both let go and turned towards the people. Jiro came over to us both, laughing,"Hey, Kuraiko wants to talk to you."

I looked at him and saw his face was red. I asked,"Are you drunk?"

"Just a little,"he laughed. I shook my head and looked at Gaara. I gestured my head for him to follow along and he nodded. As soon as we walked back towards the large celebration, the crowd cheered. The young girls started to gather up, but Gaara pulled my arm towards him to seem owned by me. He muttered in my ear,"I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind."

I smiled,"Not at all."

Baki then walked over and I was pulled away by the crowd of girls. Baki announced,"Tonight, we shall celebrate the return of our Kazekage, who had risked everything, his very own life even, to protect our village. To protect the people. Protect our family! And in return, we also helped protect our leader! Drink, to our Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara blushed at the attention and looked over at me. I smiled encouragily, but then felt an arm around me. I looked up to find Kuraiko. He said softly,"I'm sorry about our promise. I hope you're not angry."

"No, not anymore. Just let down,"I moved away from him. He sighed,"Ama-Kurami. I'm sorry. It seemed as though you two needed it."

"What are you talking about?"I asked. He clapped along with the crowd,"Well, I saw you're face change while he was around. I'm guessing you two had some kind of history. And the way he continued to look at you. It was as if he woke up because someone slapped him across the face so hard...with a fish."

I looked at him with a face that made him laugh. -.- "A fish?"I asked. He laughed,"You've never been hit with one? The impact of cold and wet hurt."

I laughed and looked over back at Gaara. He looked at me and he smiled. I hugged Kuraiko,"You're right. I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer."

"Softening up?" he asked. I smiled,"Just a bit.. for now."

I walked over to Gaara before the huge crowd of girls managed to get near him. I hugged him and they stared angrily. Gaara laughed and picked me up, giving me a piggyback ride. I smiled,"Whereto, my sama?"

He pondered,"Well, if I'm correct, I'm pretty sure I overheard that it was your birthday. So whatever you desire to do."

"Hmmm. I want food. Then sleep. I'm not much of a party person."

He nodded,"Good choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV<strong>

I was still in shock to think that Kurami was back. But mad at myself at the same time. To think that I let her leave so easily. My friend that made me happy and feel better whenever I needed it. And I let her down. I didn't deserve her to be back. I didn't deserve to hold her, hug her, see her smile. I didn't even deserve that kiss. I wanted her to punch me for it. I didn't kiss her because I wanted to. I wanted her to take out her anger out on me. I couldn't think of any better punishment. I could care less if I liked her as more than a friend or not. I betrayed her and all I cared about was being punished for it. But the fact that she didn't made me even more upset. I didn't want her to gain feelings like this at all. I wanted her the way I used to. As my best friend. I refused to love her. For the very purpose of not deserving her. So all those feelings faded.

But the fact that I had every reason in the start to love her that way wasn't helped by the fact that she had matured so much. Her dark, onyx hair had grown even longer than before and her brown eyes were even livelier than before. So I knew that this hyperness was as calm as she'll ever be. Her skin was even paler, but beautifully and looked silky. She still wore a white dress as always and it made her look like an angel with no wings. The feelings I killed were coming back, but I had to fight it. I continued to tell myself that she was just my friend.

She whispered in my ear,"I missed you. I really did."

I smiled,"I did too."

If only she knew. How much I yearned for her. And even if I told her my own, she would never know. I sat her down on a chair by a table to eat ramen. I ordered to bowls of beef ramen and she smiled,"Yum!"

I smiled,"So where do you plan to stay?"

She looked up at me with a mouth full of noodles and asked,"Hm?"

I laughed and she swallowed her food. I began to eat a little as she answered,"Well, I honestly don't know. It's Kuraiko, Jiro, Alice, Yuuki, and me. I don't think we can share a room in Kutsu's house. I won't be able to stand listening to the twins arguing over everything. But then again, knowing them, they're probably wild and on the loose know so they'll be dead while we sleep."

"Do you want to stay at my place? Kankuro and Temari moved out like a year ago and it's just me. Temari thought I was old enough to live on my own and she wanted her own place to stay too. Kankuro was getting on her nerves and he just wanted to move. So I have two extra rooms aside from the two guest rooms."

"But then that only leaves one person without a room. Because it's your room and four more."

I smiled slightly,"You can sleep in my room."

She blushed,"It wasn't strange three years ago cause we were still young and stuff. Now that we're older and you're the Kazekage, it's just weird, don't you think?"

I sighed,"Well, I just wanted to avoid you sneaking into my room in the middle of night. If you were just there in the first place, then I wouldn't care."

She looked down at her hands,"I guess. Or I'll just sleep in Alice's or Yuuki's room. I don't mind as long as they're not together."

I grabbed her hand,"I'm kidding. Do what you like."

She gently and slowly pulled away,"Thank you."

Kuraiko walked over and placed his hand on Kurami's shoulder. He sat beside her and asked,"So we need to discuss about our strategy here against Akatsuki. If we are to protect you from anymore danger that might be possible and perhaps protect other Jinchuuriki, then we need to talk about this with you're elders and such."

I nodded,"Tomorrow morning."

"Kankuro-kun also suggested we keep watch tonight just in case. So I will run the shift of staying awake outside. Yoshioka Jiro will be alert throughout the night near Gaara-kun. The Mizuno twins are sensory types so they'll manage. You, Kurami, will stay with Gaara-kun throughout the daytime so get some rest,"Kuraiko explained. Kurami looked away,"No, nii-chan. I'll keep watch tonight. You can rest. You've worked too hard."

"Kurami, this isn't who needs it. It's who is best at it."

She nodded,"Fine, if I have to be his babysitter, than I should get rewarded. I didn't really apply for taking care of grown up men anyways."

I smiled.


	12. Kuraiko

**Kuraiko's POV**

It was the middle of the night and I was sure Amaya had already gone to bed. She never liked staying up late 'cause she knows she'll be tired the next morning. Where she was going to stay at, I didn't really pay much attention to. I was able to tell that Gaara-kun would take care of her and protect her while I was away. But I didn't like it. He was someone I could trust to take care of her, but I envy that I couldn't be near Amaya. I couldn't, however, trust him that he wouldn't try to court with her. And I wouldn't stand it.

I sat atop of the house in which they were in. It was my duty to protect the Kazekage. But if my Amaya was in any kind of danger, then I would have to prioritize her safety over his. I layed back on the roof and looked up. I was tired, but I had made a commitment to this. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Amaya called out, as she ran through the field in a pink dress with white ribbons and her dark hair held back by a a white bow. She slightly tripped and I smiled,"What is it, imouto?" _

_She held out her hands, cupped,"Look! It's so pretty and I got it for, nii-chan,"she grinned. I chuckled and held her hands,"Let me see then."_

_She opened her small, pale hands and released a blue butterfly. She giggled,"Isn't it pretty! I just wish I could keep it longer."_

_I smiled and brushed her hair back. She smiled and hugged me,"Nii-chan, I'm happy you came back to me. I never really knew nii-chan and it's still a few weeks that you came back, but I love nii-chan."_

_"And I love you, Amaya,"I smiled._

I heard a scream coming from the inside and I opened my eyes. I darted inside through an open window and looked around in the dark. I was in Amaya's room, but someone was hovering above her. I couldn't see anything, but I was able to make out shadows. It would have taken a lot of energy to force myself to see. I heard her cry, but heard Gaara's voice,"Shh..I'm here. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm here.. I won't leave. Don't cry..I'll keep you safe."

My hand turned to a fist, but I relaxed myself. I asked in a soft voice,"Is everything alright?"

A candle lit up and Amaya sat up in the bed, her arms holding onto Gaara as she looked at me. She then let go and reached her arms towards me..just the way I like it to be. I walked over, sat on her bed, and held her. I smiled,"Sixteen and still crying out towards me? I remember you used to wake up in the middle of the night and wander into my room to sleep beside me. You're as adorable as ever. Go back to sleep. I can see Gaara-kun is also helpful."

She nodded and looked up at Gaara. I disliked the way her eyes looked at him and I disliked the feeling of her skin leaving mine. She smiled at me, whispered,"Goodnight, nii-chan."

I smiled and left, the candle light dimming behind me, and my heart pounding out of anger, envy, and resentment. I felt like burning everything that kept me away from her. The lie we both had to face, and the reality that would get in my way was too much to bear. I was her brother to her. But to me, she was more than that. It made me feel angry to know she couldn't remember even after being mad at me for lying to her. She wasn't my sister. She was my fiance and the girl I truly did love. It was only because of our clans and because her original husband-to-be was also murdered in that incident. But what did I care? I wanted her.


	13. Old Ways, New Secrets

Sorry the last chapter was short, I knew I was going to be busy for a while so I decided to do a small short one. So yeah .

* * *

><p><strong>Kurami's POV<strong>

I forced myself to stay awake throughout the day as I sat by Gaara's office door. The fact that he was Kazekage means a lot of work for him. And it bored me. I had to babysit him throughout the day time while everyone else was asleep. Kuraiko and Jiro were up patrolling the city throughout the night so they could sleep now while the twins and I stayed up during the day. But the twins were well rested while I suffered. They had each other too to goof off, but I was alone and had to sit on the floor. Although he had asked me if I wanted to be inside, I refused giving the excuse that I should wait outside. I really just felt awkward being near him. I felt because of him I was different. Not in a bad way, but I felt depressed about it.

I used to have fun all the time. I could run around and make fun of others or get chased around. I was able to pick on Kankuro Kitty. But now I had to be _mature_ and protect other people and fight bad guys. There's nothing wrong with that, but it's absolutely boring at times. I didn't feel the energy I used to have. When I was able to beat up people for no reason or pounce onto other people. I leaned my head back against the wall and turned my head as the door opened. Sand shinobi smiled at my presence as they left. Gaara then stepped out and sighed. He then sat next to me and asked,"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head and calmly said,"No, not really. I'm tired."

"Is it from the dreams?"he asked. I nodded,"Yep."

He then sighed,"I feel like it's my fault."

"What is?"

"The fact that you're this way. If only I let you stay then maybe..."

"Stop. I don't want to talk about that,"I interrupted. "I got over it a while ago. If you bring it up, I will get upset."

He nodded,"Fine."

I chuckled,"Well, you're different too."

"How so?" he asked. I punched him in the arm,"From being so conceited now and thinking you have the balls to kiss me. That was my first kiss and you ruined it. Before you were all depressing and saying people suck and that you're awesome so you'll kill anyone. I kind of liked it."

"Why? Is being a cold-blooded killer a turn on for you?" he laughed. I smiled,"That's not what I mean. Although it's great that you're more optimistic, it feels like Kankuro rubbed off on you when you say things like that. You start acting like an actualy guy. I don't like it. I like you having a dark personality."

"You still aren't telling me why,"he rolled his eyes. I leaned on his shoulder,"It's probably just the feeling I like. I like feeling like you need me to keep you happy and show you better things. But now you're all on your own."

"Well, I am the Kazekage. I don't know how I'm supposed to act as a person aside from being protective,"he sighed. I yawned and he laughed,"You need to sleep more."

"I wish I could,"I smiled. He then stood up,"Well, I have to get going know. Talk to the old people about what happened. It's my first day back and it's still hectic."

I smiled,"Well, I wouldn't know. So good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Noon<strong>

I rested my head on the counter of the ramen stand. I didn't understand why he wasn't the same. I hate him conceited. and it made me confused. Was he just a flirt? Or was it more? But then again, why do I care? It was just Gaara. My friend that kinda backed-stabbed me but I forgave. Kankuro Kitty laughed,"What's wrong? It's been maybe a day or two and you're already look like giving up."

I rolled my eyes. He seemed almost shocked by my response. I bet he expected me to jump around and be annoying. But I haven't really been myself for the past couple of weeks. I guess my mind knew I was close to Suna. Not even the smell of delicious ramen was making me happy. Kitty sighed, "I don't understand why you left if you like him so much."

I was shocked by his frankness,"I-I... I don't like him that way... and.. I couldn't stay. I was unwelcome. If it wasn't for Kuraiko.. I would still be gone.."

He sighed,"After you left, Gaara was different. He wasn't angry or scary like before. He wasn't even sad. He was empty. The only reason he seems to act like a happy douche is because he wants to try to show you he could be happy and fun and hyper if he tried. And that is scary. Right before he was taken, he was exactly as how he used to be: blank and empty. When you showed up, I guess he thought you would be the same too."

"I stopped acting that way because he is different."

"Honestly, he still needs some guidance. He's still trying to understand love. I bet if you kissed his nose he'd blush and be scared like he used, telling you not to do it again. He just needs that push."

I smiled,"I like that Gaara. The one I met."

I then felt an arm on my shoulder,"Here you are."

I looked up and saw Kuraiko standing above me. He smiled and kissed my head. Jiro appeared behind him and he laughed,"Hey, Kurami, wanna invite me to some ramen?"

I frowned,"No. Get your own. Kitty treated me to some anyways."

"No, it's okay. There's some place I have to be soon. Here's some money,"Kitty said. He stood up and left. Kuraiko then gestured Jiro to move away and Kuraiko whispered,"There's something we need to do."

I felt my heart thump. I knew what he meant. And I couldn't help but feel nervous every time. I walked out the stand leaving the money behind and Jiro walked beside me. I asked,"Are you coming along to make sure no one follows?"

"Yeah,"he sighed, "The twins are watching from a distance."

I then muttered,"I'm nervous. Every time we do this."

"Why? Isn't it normal for your clan?"

"I guess...but I feel so... vulnerable to him that I get scared."

He sighed,"But if you don't... you'll both die..."

I continued to walk, just a couple of steps behind Kuraiko. We reached the top part of the village on the opposite side from the entrance by some trees. He stopped and Jiro stayed a few feet away from us. The was starting to set and Kuraiko pulled towards him, underneath the shadow of the tree.

I moved my hair away from the right side of my neck and he wrapped his arms around me. He sighed,"I'm sorry.. I couldn't help myself anymore. It was making me weak."

"I-It's okay...I was becoming weak too."

He enclosed himself up to my neck, his warm breath so close. I shivered, closing my eyes tight and he muttered,"It'll be over soon. You can have it after me."

I nodded slightly and felt his lips on my neck. He kissed my neck and he pierced my skin with his teeth. My eyes shot open and I began to feel weak. My body began to pull away, but I knew in my mind that I had to control my reactions. I began to moan at the pain, but I knew he needed it. He needed my blood to regain strength. That was a power I never knew that the Saeki had. Until recently, my body has been craving it more and more. And I didn't even know it was possible to drink another's blood.

I soon became dizzy and my body went limp. Then I heard Jiro's voice,"Hey... no, wait... hold on... you can't go there! Gaara, I mean, Kazekage-sama!"

I turned my head slightly and saw Gaara's face will full surprise. Kuraiko moved his head slowly away from me and licked off a little drop of blood away from his lips. Gaara looked at me in horror and I muttered,"Gaara..."

His hands turned into fists and he yelled,"Get away from her!"

Kuraiko then picked me up off the floor completely,"She's okay. Let her explain. I know you will listen to her."

Gaara looked at me again, fear and sadness in his eyes. Then shock when he saw me smile slightly. Kuraiko then grabbed a knife and cut his arm slightly. I pressed my lips on Kuraiko's arm and drank slowly. I drank slowly because I was able to drink a little and not cause him harm. I pulled away, taking in much less than what I normally would. I stood up on my own, finally, and walked towards Gaara. I smiled and nuzzled his nose,"I'm okay. As long as Kuraiko protects me. And as long as Gaara is by my side, loving me."


	14. Nightmare Introduced

Gaara stared at me as if I was crazy. To simply be weak one moment, then the next, I'm energetic. He then he restored himself,"Kurami... I don't...understand."

My smile faded and I stepped back from him. I looked down at the ground and muttered,"It's better we speak privately now."

Kuraiko's presence from behind quickly disappeared and so did the twins'. I looked at Jiro,"Jiro, please."

"Ama-", he managed to say until I looked away from him. He then took off and I looked back at Gaara. I took a deep breath and felt better than I did a while ago. I sighed,"You know I'm from that clan. Something like this... I guess something like this could be expected. I didn't mean for you to see. But you did. Now I'm hoping you can understand my situation. But if you will accept it, that's up to you. If you want me to, I will leave your sight and I'll never see you again."

I moved around him and began to walk away until I felt arms around me from behind. I was a little startled and he muttered softly,"Don't leave. I was wrong the first time. I don't want you to leave. I'm just.. shocked. There's one thing I need to ask though. Why only his blood?"

"I haven't really met anyone who would give up part of their blood and soul for me, Gaara. He is my brother and we protect each other. This is part of our strength and survival. This is why I have trouble sleeping. Because I'm weak. Not until I have some kind of supplement of this kind. I'm sorry, Gaara."

He sighed and shook his head,"No, don't apologize to me. I misunderstood. But I don't like it either, honestly."

I smiled and was about to tell him how happy I was until a shinobi with orange hair and grey eyes had came to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama! We need you in the councilmen meeting now. Something urgent has come up."

He looked at me then back at the man. I nodded and he sighed,"I'll be on my way."

The man left and I ran to Gaara and nuzzled his nose. He looked almost scared and I giggled,"Finally. Now you're the Gaara I love. Who needs another Kankuro!"

We both then headed back to the office building of the kage. He walked inside a room and I sat outside as usual. However, I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"We just received word from the Fourth Raikage of Kumo. He is calling a meeting with all five Kages due to high activity of Akatsuki,"said a rough, deep voice. I heard Gaara speak,"Well, it seems they are now taking notice of their actions. I guess it needed the Raikage to see it himself to finally take some response to the situation."

I moved uneasy. Akatsuki. From the rumors that had gone around, they were the people who attacked Gaara. And maybe even me. I moved away from the door and ran into Kutsu. "Kurami!"

I smiled and hugged him,"Hey, do me a favor! Stand there by that door and don't leave until either I come back or you're told otherwise."

And with that I moved quickly to try to run away from the piercing thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" I yelled as I kicked around while Kankuro held me, thrown over his shoulder. Temari yelled,"Baka! This is for Gaara! At least be useful! You're coming to guard the Kazekage as you had been ordered to do!"

"THIS IS AGAINST MY WILL!" I cried. I looked behind me, watching Gaara continue walking,"Gaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kankuro finally snapped. He then took out Black Ant out of a scroll and threw me into him. I began to hit the inside of the puppet,"Kankurooooooo! Let me out! I'll be good! Just let me out!"

He yelled,"No! Gaara! Is it necessary to bring a child right now?"

"I'm not a child! I'm a human being with needs! And this kidnapping isn't working out! Why only me and you and Temari and Gaara? Kuraiko is much stronger! The twins are more stealthy! Even Jiro's dumb ass is much more useful than me!"

I then felt gushes of wind hitting against the puppet. Then it moved... I was being rolled inside a puppet... I was now angry. I began to plan my attack against the enemy: Kankuro Kitty and Temari... -.-

Then the moving stopped. I prepared to jump out as soon as I was let out. When Black Ant opened up I sprung up. Then I was pulled back while in mid air by something holding onto my shorts. I fell and Kankuro then smirked,"You were quiet for at least 2 minutes. Punishment lifted. Now you said you'll be good. I expect it. Or I'll do it again."

I nodded and he dropped me on my butt. I looked at Gaara and I skipped over to him. I smiled,"Don't you feel cool being a Kage and doing special cool things for the village?"

He rolled his eyes and continued walking. I pouted at his lame reaction. I slowed down to walk at Temari's pace and whispered, "Hey, why is he being like this? I don't understand. I'm not even sure of this mission and stuff."

"Listen, all you need to know is that this mission is to protect Gaara at all costs, no matter what. Got it?"she said angrily. I pouted even more. Kitty then smiled,"Pout and you'll get all wrinkly and ugly. Not that you're not ugly now, just you'll get worst."

I faked a smile as my eye twitched,"Thanks, Kankuro. You totally made my day."

"You're welcome,"he laughed. I then chuckled,"And let me make yours by telling you that if you really tick me off I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat then slit it and shove them down again so you'll have a chin/neck with hanging balls."

He scoffed and continued to walk. I knew this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

I lied down on the futon provided in the building that we were supposed to stay at. And I had no idea where I was. For all I knew, I could have been a sacrifice to a weird and perverted deity or something. Temari then walked in and sat down beside. I sat up and she pulled me closer and whispered,"Right now, all five kages have met up together. They were allowed to bring two bodyguards. Kankuro and I are the bodyguards for Gaara. You, on the other hand, are part of the luggage. So even though you are still protecting Gaara as part of your mission, you must not reveal yourself to anyone at anytime unless completely necessary. Understood?"

I nodded and then lied back down. She then looked at me wide-eyed,"Why aren't rebelling against me?"

I asked melancholy,"Do you want me to rebel against you?"

"Well...Yes. I mean, no... What's wrong?"she asked. I continued to look at the ceiling,"Why would you assume something is wrong. You should go protect Gaara now. I'm sure we'll have time later for chit chat."

She stood up, slid the door open, then left after shutting the door. I turned onto my side and stared at the wall's shadow caused by the dim lights outside the room. My eyes fluttered a bit, but I wasn't sleepy. I felt weak. I didn't drink enough of Kuraiko's blood and he had drank more than half of mine. It had been bothering me throughout the past few days, but today, it was taking it's toll on me. I was already weak. The fact that I had lived for two years without drinking blood made me only stay on the first stage of this weakness. But now that I have been on it more recently, the tolerance was gone and the weakness harsher.

The first stage was just not being able to use all your powers to their fullest ability or they made me pass out and the nightmares and sleepless nights. The second stage was not being able to sleep even though your body is wearing down. The third stage is becoming delirious and memory loss. The final stage, I didn't know. I never experienced it and I never really asked Kuraiko. But I was entering the third stage. I needed blood. But it would be dangerous for the person who would have to give it to me.

I stood up and walked out of the room. There were guards walking down the hall, but I made my way without much effort to be outside. I smelled something sweet. I wanted it. Or at least my body did. My conscious tried so hard to fight it. I had to assume anything I was doing now was bad since I had no control. I moved through the darkness and reached across the courtyard towards the larger part of the meeting dorms, I guess you could call. I climbed onto the wooden floor and moved towards the smell. I began to stumble and I began to talk to myself.

"Princess Amaya, you shouldn't be up so late... Oh, Kurami, just relax...it's dangerous to see him...you just want him for yourself...that's not true, my life is dedicated to keep you safe...your life is dedicated to keep me dormant for the rest of our lives..."

I slid a large door open and I continued to stumble in. I moved through the hallways and before I slid the door to the source of the sweet smell, there was a kunai by my throat. I turned around and smile came across my face. What the hell was going on? Was the last stage of me becoming a murderer or something?

There were the two bodyguards from Iwagakure, the Land of Earth, one a male, the other female. I laughed,"Oops, you caught me? Let's all go back to bed now, shall we?"

The woman spoke ill,"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"That's a secret. I'm not allowed to tell anyone,"I winked. I hated this. I hated being controlled by something that wasn't me. I began to fight back to gain control. Soon two guards from Kirigakure, the Land of Water, two guards from Kumogakure, the Land of Lightening, the two guards from Konoha who I wasn't sure who was, and Temari and Kankuro. I stood up and curtsied, "Well, I'm glad I have such a warm welcome already."

"Who are you?"the woman from Iwa asked again. I smiled and I turned away. I slid the door open and Gaara was sitting against the wall, a blanket over his lap. He looked at me and asked,"Kurami, what's wrong?"

I moved over to him quickly until a kunai was thrown at me, barely scratching me. I chuckled and turned around,"You should be glad that I'm patient and I'm not in such a bad mood."

I then looked back at Gaara and he stood up, raising his hand towards the others to not move. I peeked over my shoulder and saw the other kages. I looked at Gaara and I stumbled towards him. I then completely fell into Gaara's arms. I began to cry,"Gaara... I'm scared...I'm not in control...help me... Gaara...I'm afraid."

He then picked up, princess style ( ^.^ ) and he lied me down. He grabbed a kunai and I heard Temari yell,"Gaara, what the hell are you doing?"

He cut his palm and he placed it gently by my lips. I looked at him, frightened,"No, I can't. I don't want your blood!"

"Are you sure? Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have come,"he said softly. I looked at his palm and placed my lips on top of the blood. I took small sips and I pulled away.

"Tha-"

"No. Drink until your full. Or you'll just fall into this again. You think I didn't notice, but I did. I watched you suffer throughout the last few days. I was just waiting for you to ask, but it seems you need it now."

I shook my head and let tears flow out,"I can't. I'm afraid.."

"Afraid of what? I'm pretty sure earlier you were afraid of not being in control. Now you're afraid that you might take advantage of it? Tell me, Kurami, what are you really afraid of?"

I trembled but I continued to take sips. I wanted to stop, but my body wouldn't let me. He tasted.. sweet. It was strange. Usually, normal blood without a ritual would have tasted bitter. But it didn't. I then pulled away and he patted my head,"Now, sleep. You can stay in my room tonight."

I nodded and he turned around, facing everyone,"I am truly sorry my comrade has caused you trouble tonight. I promise, I will take care of this personally and I'll make sure that she stays well and out of trouble. Kankuro, Temari, bring me a basin full of warm water and some towels. She has a high fever."

I then closed my eyes, hoping everything would pass in the morning and be noted as only a nightmare.


	15. Protecting Our Beloved

**Dawn**

I awoke as some light shown softly onto my face. I turned onto my side and found Gaara's sleeping body beside me, one arm over me, holdin onto my shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes, trying to hide my body and face in his skin. He then pulled me closer and held me tighter. I took a deep breath and tried to inhale him as much as possible. I then felt his hand on my cheek and my eyes shot open. He continued to caress my face, without any type of facial expression. I then saw the bandage on his hand and I moved away from him,"I'm sorry."

He then stood up and walked away. I heard him go through his things, probably looking for his clothes to change for the day. A few minutes later I turned back towards his direction. He then looked at my face and sighed,"I'm glad that it was me who could have saved you."

I hung my head,"I wish you hadn't though. I wish I wasn't stupid. You don't know the consequences of this. You don't know... You could die..."

He then knelt by me,"Then talk to me about it."

"There is supposed to be a ritual before I drink blood... Where we both dedicate our energies and life into each other. If we don't, then the bond already made between us will force us to take each other's life force instead of sharing it, especially since I was the only one who drank. You'll become weaker and you could die."

"You will die too, won't you?"

"That doesn't matter! I don't have a place! You're a kage! People look up to you! I'm just that annoying girl you found three years ago who has a hard time remembering who she was or knowing what she is supposed to do... I'm not anyone important... but we need to perform the ritual... or you'll die."

He then grabbed me by my arms and shook me,"Don't say that. I... need.. you. I couldn't imagine life without you. I don't want you gone. I don't care about this. This is a sacrifice for not only my friend, but the person I..."

He paused and I asked,"What? The person you what?"

"I..."

The door slid and Kitty was standing there,"Gaara, the Kages are meeting again. You need to leave now."

He nodded and he began to walk out. He paused at the door,"We'll talk later. Stay here until I come back."

Kitty stayed a while longer and said,"I don't know what's going on, but just know if something happens to Gaara because of you, I will kill you."

He then slid the door shut and I trembled at his words. Kitty was mad. I lied down and threw the covers over me to hide myself from everything. I held my eyes shut tight so I wouldn't open them to a reality that hurt. I could have killed him. And that's not the only way I could. I then threw the covers off and put my shoes on. I couldn't be with someone who I cared about so much and end up hurting them. I had to change the course of events. I couldn't take it. I slid the door open and walked out onto the courtyard. I jumped high onto the roof of the building and in short time, was already in the woods.

I started to run through the branches without thinking of how sloppy I was doing it. I felt coldness because of the breeze that hit my face. It was only cold because of the tears that ran down my cheeks. I didn't understand why I was crying so much already. I only knew one place to go to. With Kuraiko.

_Kuraiko._

I called for him in my mind. Then another voice called a different name.

_Mitsuki._

I screamed and fell onto the ground. I cringed at the physical pain in my head and body. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air and I began to hit the ground. Then I heard someone come closer to me. My vision blurred so I couldn't see who approached me anymore. I looked up and saw two different eyes, but only one familiar. A mangekyo sharingan. The other, a rinnegan.

I saw the familiar arm move towards me and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding and I tried to force my eyes open, but I still felt too weak. I heard voices.<p>

"This is the best specimen for the study of the Saeki. With this, I could help you strengthen your own eyes and body. Even the white zetsus."

"It seems that you also need her for something you have up your sleeve, am I correct?" the familiar voice asked.

The other man chuckled,"Do you still not trust me? You were the one that wanted her so bad in the first place. I'm just interested in knowing of her biological nature. She's even of the royal, head family."

My eyes finally shot open and I screamed,"Bastards! Let me go!"

My eyes then turned towards the man who had tried to kidnap three years ago. My legs and arms were held back my strong chains and a metal belt around my torso against the rock wall. I continued to struggle to break free,"You asshole! Let me go!"

My eyes turned to the white, snake like man. He looked... gross. I felt like he was a creature that needed to be slapped around with a sandal. Maybe it could be his biggest fear. The familiar man then approached me,"So we get to meet now. Let me properly introduce myself since I couldn't three years ago. I am the man that everyone prefers to call Uchiha Madara. If I am that man, it's up to the person, but that is what I decided to call myself."

"I don't give a fuck who you are! Let me go!" I yelled. He then shot two of fingers quickly on my forehead and I couldn't move except my eyes and mouth. He then explained,"I simply made your large muscles unable to move. You can still look around and talk and breath, but barely."

"What do you want?"I forced out. He chuckled,"Well, let's see, Princess. What could the future ruler and god of this world possibly want with the princess of the Saeki clan, the vampires?"

"The hell you want to play at? I hate guessing games. Just spit it out,"I mumbled. He chuckled,"Well, you have a lot of energy. I want to rule this world. And I could already with my power. But, I could do much more with yours as well. All I need to do is drink your blood without a ritual and make sure you never are able to call the other Saeki."

"What other Saeki? I'm the last one of my clan,"I growled. He laughed,"Oh, no. It seems like your big brother wasn't too honest with you, now was he? I should go ask him to fill you in with the rest, just have to try to find him in this maze-like cave."

"What did you do with Kuraiko? Where is he?"I yelled. The other man began to speak,"He's here and he's fine. Actually, he's better than fine. And it shouldn't be that hard to find him. All we have to do is wait for him to pick your presence."

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple, really. And fantastic. How the Saeki's could locate each other with just blood connections. An invisible connection. And a strong one too."

I then heard footsteps. Then a familiar voice spoke,"Hello, Amaya."

My face was etched with dolefullness and tears built in my eyes. I whispered,"Kuraiko.."

* * *

><p>"Older brother, you seem to have missed some important details to your imouto,"the man with different eyes spoke. Footsteps became closer until Kuraiko's face was beneath mine.<p>

"Why?"I muttered. He then began,"Amaya. I am not your brother."

I felt a stinging pain my chest. I asked,"What do you mean?"

"I am Mitsuki Kuraiko. I am from the sister clan of the Saeki. I was ordered by the previous head of both our clans to protect you and be your guardian. However, I was to protect you in secret while everyone else thought of me as your older brother, including you. My mission was to protect you and if something were to happen to your betrothed, I would take that place to continue the blood lineage."

"You could have told me that in the beginning. What I don't understand is why you would be near these guys. They killed Gaara. And because of that, another life was taken. They're trying to kill Naruto. They're trying to kill this world and everyone in it. Why would you help them?"

"Because I need to protect you. That is my mission. If protecting you means that the rest of the world must die, then so be it."

"Who fucking cares of this mission? The head family is dead! And if I am the last of that, then I should be able to order you to not let this happen!"

"On the contrary, m clan yet lives. And it was an order from my clan as well. Even so, some Saeki still live in hiding. I will not turn my back on that word. But, not only as a mission, but I promised myself to protect you."

"No... I don't want this..."I began to cry. He then let the chains and metal belt off of me and pressed his lips onto mine. Once he pulled away he whispered,"But I do."


	16. My Name is Kurami

_You know you're place... So why do you keep denying it? _

_Why do you keep pretending you're part of their world?_

_It only makes sense to give in to the truth. _

The voice named "Amaya" kept talking. I was struggling from the traitor arms that held me. The masked man the chuckled,"Well, I guess we'll leave these two to catch up. Let's go, Kabuto."

The snake man and the masked man began to step away into the darkness while Kuraiko held me tightly. I wanted to break away from him. He was a liar. He betrayed me.

"No,"he muttered. "I didn't betray you. I didn't lie to you. Remember, Kurami. I can read into your head when you open yourself up to me."

I began to fidget and I was able to at least move my arm. I punched him as hard as I could and he slammed me onto the ground. He had pinned my arms down and sat on my legs. His face was in front of mine, his breath so close. I wanted him to go back to normal. Him being my older brother who cared about me. Not the man who is overly jealous and selfish enough to kill the entire world. He then rested his head on my chest and took a deep breath.

"You're scent... it drives me insane. I want you...,"he muttered as he leaned into my neck and slowly bit into it. I whimpered a little and he began to drink. I muttered,"Please... stop..."

He then pulled away from me violently,"Why do you say like that?"

I couldn't respond. I was already too weak. I wanted to disappear. The person I trusted the most...lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's POV <strong>

It took me a few hours to finally leave the other Kages. I headed back to the room I was staying in and it was all my mind would think of: going back into the room. I left something important unattended. Without knowing it, I was on the verge of running to her, but slowed down when I reached the door. I took a deep breath and slid the door open. I looked over to the empty bed and scanned the rest of the room. Without thinking, I ran to look for Kankuro. I found him in the courtyard with a couple of samurai guards. Kankuro turned to me,"They said they saw a young girl jump and leave the barrier. It's not possible to leave the barrier undetected so I think it might be Kurami."

I didn't understand the reasons that my mind made up as to why she would leave without warning. I nodded,"Yes, I believe it was her. She's not in my room. How long ago was this?"

"A couple of hours ago,"one of the guards said. I then sighed,"Kankuro, find Temari. We three will look for her."

"What?"Kankuro yelled. "You have to stay here with the other Kages!"

"I can't. She's in a weak condition and who knows what will happen to her. I'm not gonna leave her alone."

"I'm not saying let's not go after her! I'm saying, you stay here!"

"No. I'm going,"I growled and began to head out to the wall to jump over and cross the barrier. Kankuro then grabbed my arm and sighed,"Let me get Temari."

* * *

><p>Temari, Kankuro, and I ran through the forest. It was strange. I could feel Kurami's presence so close, but at the same time, she was so far from me. I needed to tell that idiot why she should never leave. Or rather, why I need her so much.<p>

_What am I thinking?_

I tried to focus on her scent. Then it began to fade. I stopped and landed on the ground. Kankuro and Temari stopped and Temari asked,"What's wrong? Is she near?"

"No...She's starting to disappear,"I muttered. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, puzzled. I walked around a little bit. I couldn't feel her near. I then felt her heart beat strongly once. It was a strange feeling. Like if her energy was pulsing through me, starting at the bottom of my feet. I then realized what it could mean. I muttered,"She's underground..."

I then began to dissolve the earth into sand, like quick sand that led underground. All three of us fell and landed on solid ground and discovered the cave beneath us. I began to run as soon as I began to feel Kurami's exsistance fade. What was she doing here? Was she in trouble?

I soon discovered Kurami, pinned onto the ground, Kuraiko above her, his lips dripping with her blood. She looked at me and whispered,"Gaara..."

I felt a rush of anger run through me. Temari was first to speak,"What is going on here?"

"Leave us,"Kuraiko growled as he stood up, standing in front of Kurami's weak body. Temari yelled,"What did you do to her, Kuraiko?"

"What did _I_ do? I'm trying to save her! Ever since she met you, she's been weak! She's on the verge of dying!" he shouted and looked at me. "Because of you!"

I was about to tear his heart with the sand that I had begun to mold behind me, but Kankuro stepped in front of me,"We're trying to save her. Let us help."

"No! She's sick and I'm the only who can save her! You shinobi wanted to include the daughter of a god into your war! I'm only protecting her from losing and dying."

"She isn't sick. She just needs my blood,"I said grimly. He laughed,"Yours? Are you insane? That would kill her! She just needs a little of mine, and she'll be fine."

"She drank his blood, Kuraiko-sama. That's why Amaya-hime is dying,"we all heard from behind us, a girl voice. We turned around and saw Alice walking in front of Jiro and Yuuki. Alice spoke again,"Kuraiko-sama. Please, let Gaara-sama to help Amaya-hime."

Kuraiko's glance shot at me and he ran towards me. In a flash, in less than a breath, Kurami stood in front of me, holding her arms out, in a protective stance. She struggled to speak. Hell, she struggled to breathe. She gasped,"Leave...him...alone..."

"You really would choose him over me, Amaya?"Kuraiko asked. He had a kunai in his hand and his body trembled. His eyes began to water and he lowered his arm.

Kurami nodded,"I'm not Amaya, Kuraiko. My name is Kurami. From nowhere, from everywhere and anywhere. And if you try to hurt him, I will kill you because I love him and will only ever love him."


	17. Bonded

I was frustrated. Aside from the fact that Kurami was dying, she had said she loved me. But what kind of love? Like, brother love? Love-love? Friend love? And even though I knew there more important things to worry about, this was one of the main things on my mind.

Kuraiko stood motionless for a good moment. He then relaxed his muscles and put his kunai away. Alice then walked forward towards Kurami. She stood in front of her, asking,"Do you know who I am, Kurami?"

I didn't understand for a moment. What did Alice mean? She was Alice. One of Kurami's comrades? But then I noticed something different. Alice's blue eyes were darker. Like sapphire. Kurami was trying to mutter a name out, but failed and fell on her knees. I knelt beside her, letting her rest her upper body on mine. Temari then asked,"What are you talking about, Alice? Jiro. Yuuki. What does she mean?"

Yuuki then began to spoke,"She's not going crazy, if that's what you're wondering."

"As if that would really explain what's going on,"Temari rolled her eyes. Alice then rested on her knees and bowed to Kurami,"Amaya-hime, please, return to us. To the Saeki and the Mitsuki. Finish your business here as Kurami. Go back home to rule us."

"I'm not Amaya...,"Kurami muttered. Kuraiko then bowed beside Alice. Jiro and Yuuki did as well. Kuraiko spoke,"Amaya...Please. Come back home.. to your people. To your family. To me."

I was tired of hearing this. I then spoke,"Stop. Everyone of you. Leave Kurami alone. I'm taking her back with me. And if anyone of you try to hurt her, I will kill you."

Jiro looked up at me,"With all due respect, Gaara-sama, we cannot allow that. Everyone of us is from the Mitsuki clan: the ones who serve the Saeki clan. Amaya-hime has been gone for 6 long years. She is the last of the Saeki who hold Royal Blood. She is our ruler and we protect her, whatever the cost might be. She's dying now. There is a way to reverse this without a ritual bonding you two. Because as soon as she does, she will never want to leave you. And she will never come home."

Kurami seemed as if she began to doze off. I picked her up and turned my back on them,"If it has to be that way, then I'm okay with it. I don't care if she never leaves my side. I won't ever mind. But if she really needs to go back home, then I will let her make that decision on her own. But I'm not turning her over to Madara or Kabuto. And I'm not turning her over to Kuraiko."

I began to walk away and sensed Kuraiko running after me. I turned around, however, Kankuro and Temari already jumped before me to protect me. Kuraiko threw a couple of kunai's but Temari blew them away. Kuraiko began making signs, as if getting ready to make a jutsu, but then collapsed. Behind him stood Jiro.

Kankuro asked,"Why would you do that to your comrade?"

Jiro replied,"Because he betrayed us and hurt Amaya-hime. He took his own decision to team with enemies. We are taking part in this war to protect her. We know which side is best to make sure of that. However, Kuraiko went against us and against Amaya-hime. What you say is true. We know you will protect her. But you must understand, she does not have a choice. She must return home. But we will make the ritual. To save her life, we will do it."

I wondered why he had decided to the ritual instead of explaining his "alternative". But I nodded,"Fine. But I still don't fully agree that she has no choice. And if I even start to suspect you'll step out of line, I will kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurami's POV<strong>

I buried my face in the soft pillow that I held. I sniffed it and smelled like _him_. I smiled and I heard a voice,"What are you dreaming of?"

I opened my eyes, Gaara's face in front of mine. I blushed and stumbled on my words,"Well...I... er..."

He smirked and I buried my face on him again, hiding my embarrassment. I felt tired, but I felt also better. Then I began to question what happened.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHY COULDN'T I REMEMBER?!

Then flashes hit my mind. The masked man from my past that tried to hurt me before and Kabuto keeping me in chains, Kuraiko holding me down, drinking my blood, Gaara showing up, protecting him from Kuraiko, and Alice asking me if I remembered her. I looked up at Gaara, who kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and he looked down at me, blushing a little. I smiled at him and he then looked away quickly.

I looked past him and the sun shone brightly over the trees. I then muttered,"Where..are we going?"

I heard Jiro's voice,"We're going to the ruins."

I looked up slightly,"Saeki ruins?"

"That's right, Kurami,"Alice giggled. I stared oddly at her. I was sure she was a different person before. She was serious and seemed to act mature. But now she was normal. Was it a dream?

I asked,"Are we almost there?"

Jiro replied,"Yes. Rest some more, though. You're punk ass is always falling asleep. We need you awake later."

I made a face and retorted,"And you're always sneaking food and recently, you've started to steal Kutsu's porn magazines!"

I then heard him in the background,"Hey! Kurami, shut up! And Jiro, how many did you take?"

I then lifted my head and looked over Gaara's shoulder,"Kutsu!"

He smiled,"Hey, punk. I haven't seen you in so long."

I then reached my hands out to him for a hug, but Gaara pulled me down,"Stop moving around."

I muttered under my breath,"Kill joy."

I then got annoyed that he was carrying me. I looked away, but told him,"Hey, you. You can put me down now. I can walk."

"No, you're still a little weak. I'm not putting you down,"he replied. I rolled my eyes,"Boy, you best put me down. Now."

He looked at me and sighed as if he were annoyed,"Fine. You think you're well enough to walk on your own, then go ahead. If you complain about being tired, I'll rub it in."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he let go of me, letting me fall on my butt. I rubbed it,"Ouch. Gently put me down next time!"

He continued to walk and I struggled to stand up. I held onto a nearby tree to gain my balance and began to take small steps. I felt like I was climbing a fucking mountain on flat land. But I couldn't let Gaara know that I was admitting defeat. As I walked, whenever there was a tree nearby, I would lean on it or use it as support to push me forward. I didn't understand why I felt fine, but tired at the same time. Was it because I was near him that my life energy was slowly coming back to me? Which reminded me, does he not feel worn out?

Drinking blood without a ritual could kill both of us. So why was I the only one taking this toll? Or was he hiding it and pretending? I tried to observe him more, but my vision was starting to blur.

I tripped, but arms held me around my waist. I looked up to see Gaara above me. He then put his arm above my shoulders and placed my arms around his shoulders which helped me stand. He sighed again,"When you get better, you'll never hear the end of it."

Before I knew it, he collapsed onto the ground and Kitty rushed over,"Gaara? What's wrong?"

He brushed Kitty off and picked me up,"Nothing. I'm fine."

I then slapped him and he looked shocked at me. Everyone stopped moving. I was angry. At first, I didn't understand why I hit him. Then I did. I was furious and upset. I growled,"You put me down this instant and stop saying that you're 'fine'. Stop trying to help me, if you can't even help yourself. If you feel like you're going to collapse again, just rest! There's nothing wrong with that! That's what frustrates me so much! Stop acting like everything's okay! Stop acting like you're not sad or you're not affected by any of this!"

He then took a deep breath. I thought he was going to listen to me and admit that I was right that he should take it easy and acknowledge he wasn't god, but I was wrong. He put me down,"You're wrong. I'm not affected by this. You're the one on the risk of dying and you're telling me to take care of myself? Are you stupid?"

"Stupid? Me? Baka! You could die too! You can't save someone if you can't even save yourself!"

And with that, I pushed myself to walk away. Even though I knew my body wouldn't be able to take the stress, I was too angry to care.

Jiro walked over to me and was about to say something until I shot him a death glare. He then slowly walked away. I was pissed. After about 5 minutes, we started coming across fallen stone buildings and old piles of wood that were in the process of decaying still. I felt chills go down my spine and I leaned against an old stone wall. I looked at Jiro,"So where's the entrance again?"

He rolled his eyes,"Underneath us, dummy."

"I no dummy!" I yelled. He chuckled,"Use proper grammar, baka."

I sighed and began to walk towards the center of the ruins. Temari then asked,"Where exactly is the underground entrance?"

Yuuki explained," The stones, although destroyed, seemed to just be a huge mess and piles of rubble unless seen from up high. Then a spiral shape is noticed. The middle is the entrance and only Saeki and Mitsuki blood can open it."

"Is the underground area destroyed too?"

"No, just a couple of fallen columns, but most of it is still complete. It's one of our sacred temples in this the underground cave."

As we continued to walk, I began to feel worst. I looked back to see where Gaara stood. He was all the way in the back of our group. It was irritating. Kutsu walked over to me and he smiled,"Let me help you."

I shook my head,"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I just need to get there soon."

He sighed and then walked over to Jiro, muttering something to him that I couldn't here. I was irked by everyone. Alice then stopped,"We're here."

I looked from the ground to my eye level to notice that even though the buildings were all gone, the ground created spiral trenches that were coated in gold. I nodded and walked over to the middle at the end of spiral trench and Jiro walked over. He took out a small jade dagger, embedded with green and blue gems. I already knew the whole process of entering the underground temple.

While on one of our journeys, Kuraiko had wanted us to stop by so I can try to remember my past. He had explained to me that although it wasn't the village that I was born in, it was were I spent most of my toddler years. It was destroyed around the time the main village was destroyed. In the end, I knew some history about this village. Jiro then handed me the dagger and I slit my palm letting some blood drip into the small trench. I then performed a jutsu and the writings spread around the whole ruins. The ground shook for a bit and only Kutsu and the Siblings were shocked at the event that happened. From where we stood, the ground began to decrease while the rest of the village stayed.

Once we were half way down, a piece of earth as large as the opening sealed us shut inside, hiding us from the outside world. The ground stopped moving and it was dark. Yuuki and Alice lit up some nearby torches that they were able to notice with the little light that was shown before the ground was sealed. After the first two were lit, we all began to light up some torches that revealed a hallway.

After about 20 minutes walking, we came to a dead end that was a large circular room with some standing columns that survived through the years. Kutsu then asked, "So what's supposed to happen now?"

I answered, "Well, we're supposed to start the ritual... I think."

Alice then walked over to me once everyone was gathered and she muttered to me, " Kurami, you sure you want to be bonded with Gaara-kun?"

I looked at her puzzled, "You say it as if I have an option."

However, before Alice was able to say anything else, Yuuki interrupted, "Kurami! Get your ass over here to get this over with. We have to try to get this over with soon if you want to stay normal."

I asked, "Huh?"

"You're chakra is almost drained."

"But I feel better than before."

"But it's not true. That goes for you too, Gaara."

I glanced at him, but I was only able to see him turning away from me. Jiro then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the center. I looked down and a stain of redish black was underneath my feet. Then another pair of feet aligned themselves in front of mine. I looked up and Gaara's eyes met mine. I felt my heart pound hard and my throat tightened. Jiro then took out the dagger once again. I asked, "Hey, Jiro, how the hell do you now about the Saeki so much?"

He looked a bit shocked by my question, nevertheless, he answered it by saying, "Kuraiko...he taught me alot... Remember, he was the one who had raised me the past few years, until now."

Kuraiko.

Even though he hurt me, he was still in my thoughts. And my heart still ached.

_Maybe if I would have known the truth from the beginning, things could have been different... But would I be able to return his feelings? _

I shook my head a little, as if shaking these thoughts out my head. I looked back at Jiro. Jiro then pierced Gaara's light skin on his wrist, slowly slicing his veins. I stepped back a little, trying to not view the red fluid that leaked out. Jiro mumbled words that I couldn't hear, much less understand and then grabbed my arm and repeated the process. I felt extremely dizzy as I watched both our blood drip onto the floor.

Our blood then began to fuse and blend together. Jiro continued to mutter words and the lights began to flicker. Jiro grabbed both of Gaara's and my arm and made us hold onto each other by the wrist. As Jiro continued, my thirst grew. I looked at Gaara's eyes then his wrist. I felt my teeth want to grow and I quickly, without even blinking, bit into his wrist. He tried to pull away but then he sank his teeth into my wrist. I heard Temari freak out, but someone held her back. I slowly began to stop as his thoughts in the form of his voice seeped into my mind and finally pulled away while letting Gaara continue to drink. I gasped a little for air and Jiro was almost done mumbling the words for the ritual.

Gaara then pulled away quickly and looked at me, shocked. I wondered if he looked at me like that because he was starting to read my thoughts. Was he just as scared to know what I was thinking just as much as I was? Jiro opened his eyes and he fell onto his knees. Yuuki ran over to him, "Jiro!"

I felt my mind spin. I didn't understand what was going on. I looked at Gaara and he leaned over to me. Everything was blurry, but I was able to watch him approach me. He pulled onto my hair then fell on the ground.


End file.
